


Marriage is the end of Life

by Baek0421



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Comedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baek0421/pseuds/Baek0421
Summary: Doyoung is a young artist with many dreams ahead, while his parents only wish him to find a good husband to continue the family business.Meanwhile, Taeyong is the rich young man's best friend, who always helps him when he has problems, perhaps Doyoung should pay more attention to the people around him.For Doyoung, marriage is the end of life, but would it really be so if he found his soul mate even coming through a business marriage?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I decided to post this history here because I love DoTae, and really wanted to write something about them.  
> I'm brazilian, so if there is some kind of mistake, please forgive me, my english sucks some times.  
> Hope you all like.

Kim Doyoung never imagined himself to be in this situation, sitting at the table, facing a strange and rich man with a false smile that nothing captivates him.

He glanced at the kitchen door, where the only person who understands him is probably too busy making his expensive dishes, but he urgently needs some advice or a light in his life to guide him to the right path.

He always imagined himself as a famous artist, exposing his paintings in galleries in Paris, England, with an old apartment and enough money to travel all around the world; Well, money Doyoung's family owns, but other than that, the rest of his dreams are still going on.

"So, what do you do in college?" The man asked and he stared at him, trying to remember the stranger's name at all costs, but it was so minor that Doyoung paid no attention to it.

"Plastic arts." He answered and saw his look of disdain, as if being an artist diminished his merit and his effort. "My parents wanted me to be a doctor, but who needs medicine when you have a talent for drawing, right?" He asked, purposely to listen to the asshole's opinion about his work, so if he is rude, Doyoung will have an excuse good enough to dismiss him without his parents complaining.

"Oh, of course, I mean ... Medicine is something very important, not that plastic arts is not of course."

Boring.

Boring, annoying, too right and too standard.

This is definitely what Doyoung doesn't wants for his life.

"Excuse me." The dark haired man stood up and the other looked at him in surprise. "I'll be right back."

He skirted the tables until he reached the kitchen door; Anywhere else a client would not be allowed into the kitchen of a restaurant, but everyone here knows Doyoung because his best friend is the Chef of that kitchen and they know that every time the brunet needs advice he comes in and talks with Taeyong.

He went into the kitchen and looked around for Lee Taeyong, who as usual is coordinating everything perfectly, because unlike Doyoung he is the example of a perfect person.

While Doyoung can not manage his life, Taeyong is the golden boy of his parents; since he graduated from college Taeyong already has a great job, and now he is looking for a good location to open his own restaurant. He is responsible, good guy, and takes care of his younger friends, he will be the perfect father and husband for anyone who be able to conquer him.

Doyoung just doesn't hate him for all these qualities because he is his best friend since childhood, the two camped together in the backyard of the younger's house, grew up together, he always got him out of all the messes he got himself into, so Tae you have more credit than everyone around you.

"Tae, Taeyong." Doyoung pulled him by the arm and the redhead looked at him in surprise.

"Doyoung? What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked and he dragged him to the corner of the kitchen, ignoring the orders his friend gave to the kitchen staff to continue working well. "What you want? I thought you were having a dinner with your fiance?"

"Against my will, you mean." The younger one rolled his eyes. "He's an asshole Tae, he looked at me like I was an alien when said I was a plastic artist. How do my parents expect me to marry this idiot?"

Yes, marriage, that word makes Doyoung shiver from head to toe.

Since his twenty one years his parents try to find a good fiance for Doyoung, his family owns a commercial network of very expensive stores and this makes them people who care too much about the appearance. For both of them, Doyoung would need to get a good wife and give many future heirs to the business, but since the brunette is gay and would never agree to marry a woman just to fulfill his parents' wishes, they decided they would get him a good husband.

And that's when his life turned upside down, because Doyoung doesn't want to get married, he is too young and too handsome to be trapped in a horrible routine life, he wants to have fun and meet different people, hang out and get laid with whoever wants to.

Doyoung doesn't want to live in a house with a detestable man who will touch him with sticky and disgusting hands.

His plans to have his art in the world's most famous galleries will never come true if he marries a rich bastard.

"Just survive this dinner." Taeyong said and the dark-haired man sighed.

"I can't, no, actually it's impossible for me!" He said desperately. "I don't want to marry Tae, I want to live my life, nothing more. I'm not perfect like you." The younger one complained and the other just rolled his eyes, after all he hates when his friend uses him as an example of people he don't like.

"I know, okay? I know you don't want to get married, but you have to understand that the best way to make your parents give up this is to beat them through fatigue." Taeyong said and the younger sighed. "Hold on one more hour and then go home."

"I want a double dessert just for this bad advice."

Taeyong laughed, then Doyoung come back to the table, even against his will.

He is a sensible man and Doyoung hates it, because ninety percent of the time he is absolutely right in everything he says.

In the end, at least he'll get a dessert for free.

* * *

 "So he kept talking about how he managed this and that, and I stood there with that idiot face pretending to be paying attention." Doyoung was talking while he and Taeyong eat dessert, practically in the dark on the restaurant since they are the last ones in the establishment.

"Let me guess, too boring?"

"Right, boring, all bad." Doyoung complained and the older man just laughed.

"You're very dramatic." Taeyong replied and ate a spoonful of the chocolate cake they are eating.

"I don't understand." He said and the redhead stared at him in silence. "Why marry? I mean, marriage is not going to make me a better person and if my parents want me to run the family business, a fiance is not going to change my mind, I don't want it."

"They know you're not going to run anything, so they want to push you to someone who will." Tae said as he finished eating his cake. "Your parents are difficult, but you always beat them with tiredness."

"This time I don't know if I can ... And this scares me."

"Marriage isn't that bad, I don't know why it bothers you so much."

"Here you are, being the good guy again."

"I'm not, I'm just saying you act like that because you didn't find the person you really love."

Doyoung ended up laughing, after all in his head this doesn't exist, but even if existed, a signed piece of paper and a pair of rings doesn't change his life at all; It's a big bullshit, people act as if marriage is the summit in anyone's life, but for the brunette, all this is just a illusion.

"Of course, cause someday my prince will appear on a white horse ready to take me to paradise."

Taeyong sighed, shaking his head.

"It's no use talking to you." Taeyong commented, taking a sip of the wine.

"You don't understand me. I want to be free, owner of my life, marriage is a prison for me. I'm not like you who in a few years will be married and full of children."

"Anything wrong with wanting a family?" Taeyong asked and the younger one shook his head.

"No ... I didn't mean it, but to me this isn't the life I want. Freedom above all else, that's my motto. "

The older man was silent; Doyoung is a good person, the two have known each other since the age of seven, and Taeyong has always found him a captivating person, he has strong personality and doesn't give up on dreams even with all the hassles that occur in his life. Taeyong is different, for him a good life means to have a family, a good job and a person with who you can share your life, someone to add and who you can also do well.

They are opposites, but at the same time, they attract and live together as good friends.

"Okay, Mr. Liberty, eat your cake right away because I need to close the restaurant or the owner will kill me." He said and the brunnet laughed.

"What would become of me without you?" Doyoung asked and the other just laughed.

"Nothing, you would die without me."

Doyoung smiled, but deep down he knows it's true, because although Taeyong sucks most of the time, he's the person who knows him best.

* * *

 "Did you sit there watching him dine with the future husband?" Jaehyun asked at his apartment mate prepares coffee for both of them, the greatest benefit of having a kitchen chief as your best friend.

"I didn't see anything, I was working." Taeyong answered and the younger shrugged.

"Pretty much the same."

"He didn't give a damn about the guy, as usual, you know how Doyoung is." He said and Jaehyun just raised his eyebrow slightly. "For him, everyone who has a good life is boring."

Jaehyun ended up laughing at Taeyong's unpleasant tone; The two live together about four years now, they are friends since college and when Jaeyong decided to get out the republic, the redhead followed him so that the rent would not be heavy for them together. They formed and continued to live together, Taeyong has some habits, a phobia of dirt that until now Jaehyun never understood correctly, but the two respect each other enough to don't invade each other space.

And with all this time living together, Jaehyun had time to discover some things about his friend.

Like his interest in Doyoung, something that becomes very clear when they are together.

"That seems to annoy you." He said, and the redhead shook his head.

"That's not that, I just think he needs to start thinking in his future." Taeyong said, making pancakes, something Jaehyun likes since he's lived in America for a few years. "He lives with this idea of freedom forever, but marrying doesn't mean he will lose his freedom."

"And you want him to marry?"

"No." Taeyong answered, and Jaehyun laughed. "I just think he sees too much trouble where there is not."

"You wanted him to marry you, didn't you?"

Taeyong almost knocked over the pancake he was going to put on the plate and that was the answer Jaehyun needed; It's kind of obvious how much he cares about Doyoung, but Tae is the kind of silent lover who lives in friendzone, he's content with the role of best friend and doesn't fight for anything else.

"You should invest in this relationship." Jaehyun said and his friend stared at him.

"Invest? For what? You know how he is. Besides, we're very different, it wouldn't work, I'm all he hates the most." Taeyong sighed and set the plate of pancakes on the table. "Right guy who wants a family and kids."

Jaehyun only sighed, having to give him reason; Doyoung is a bit hysterical at times, more than once he has fought with you for foolishness, little need to get him out of control so the vast majority of his friends measure words or just annoy him for fun.

Taeyong's fear is real.

"Complicated ... You could like someone easier."

Taeyong laughed nasally, pouring coffee.

If it were that easy, but one thing he's sure, he never liked people easy to be conquered.

* * *

 Doyoung woke with his mother aggressively pulling the curtains of his bedroom and pulling the sleeping mask off his face; He let out a low swear and his mother slapped his arm for that.

"Wake up, Doyoung, we have lots of things to do today." She said, and the brunnet frowned, blinking a few times so his eyes adjusted to brightness. "Get up, come on, you have to dress up in less than twenty minutes."

"For what mom?" The younger asked sleepily. "It's Saturday, you should let me sleep until afternoon."

"Stop being lazy, there's a last-minute party at your father's company and we need to go get you a nice outfit."

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh, not believing that his night plans would be interrupted by a damn dinner from his father's work. Since he was a kid he always hated these dinners, until he was ten years old he had the freedom to stay home eating sweets and watching television, but after eleven his mother came to the conclusion that he was old enough to endure hours and hours of boring people talking about economics, marriage, and stupid things he hated from the day he left his mother's womb.

"I don't know why you're taking me, I sit around on my cell phone while you discuss banalities with your friends and Dad keeps talking about work." Doyoung complained and she gave him a reproachful look.

"You are our son, dear. Whether you like it or not, it is part of our family. So you go to this dinner with your future fiance." She said, and the brunette shook his head more than quickly.

"No way, mom, I'm not going out with that idiot again."

"Honey you are too demanding, your father wasn't a perfect man either, but you can't just think of love, you need to think about the future. Besides, what you don't like about your fiance, you can just change with the years."

"Mother, are you listening yourself? I'm not getting married to look good on magazine covers!" Doyoung said angrily and she stared up at him in annoyance. "I don't want to get married, I want to finish college and leave this house to never to return!"

He got out of bed and she sighed.

"Doyoung, honey. It's me and your dad who pays your dear college, so you get a job and do ir yourself, or you get dressed and go out with me to buy a nice-looking suit." She smiled and the younger man took a deep breath, swallowing his fury and then left to the bathroom swearing like a child. "Good boy."

* * *

 Taeyong was cleaning the apartment when his cell phone started ringing; He ignored the first call, the redhead always hated to be interrupted while cleaning because it disrupts his order of organization, but when the phone started ringing for the third time he came to the conclusion that he would have to attend because it is probably Doyoung.

"Where the fuck you were for not answer your damn phone?!" Taeyong didn't even have to put the cell phone on his ear to hear his friend's altered voice.

"Cleaning up."

"Again? You cleaned it up yesterday."

"You ate yesterday, but still eated today, don't you?" He replied and the man sweared on the phone. "What do you want?"

"I need help, a real help Taeyong!" He said desperately and the redhead sighed, sitting on the sofa to hear what's the crisis this time.

"Speak, what do you need?"

"My parents have a damn dinner tonight and I'm going to have to go, but guess what? They want me to go with that asshole and I won't stay another night with that idiot talking without stop." He spoke and Taeyong sighed, shaking his head.

"And you can't get away?"

"No, this time she's serious, I can't run away from this party." He said and the redhead laughed. "Help me! What do I do?"

"I don't know, Do. I really don't know what to do, maybe if you find someone else to go with you, your parents won't complain." Taeyong suggested and he was silent for a few seconds, which meant that his head was plotting a rather cruel plan.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting to me." He broke off the silence in an evil tone. "How about you come with me?" Doyoung sugested and Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" He asked and Doyoung laughed.

"I'm not, Tae! Remember when we were teenagers and I always got out with you because you didn't want to hang out with another girls? You owe me."

"Well, I've paid what I owe you a long time."

"Please Tae! At least we talk and I don't need to be with that idiot, the food isn't good like yours, but it's better than nothing. Save me please, you're my best friend, you have the obligation to help me! "

Taeyong rolled his eyes, thinking for a while, seconds, but in his head they lasted almost hours.

"Okay, ok I'll go with you." He replied and grimaced when Doyoung let out a sharp shriek from the other side.

"You're amazing Tae! Seriously, you're kind of annoying some times, but without you my life would be pretty complicated."

"Thank you for your consideration." The redhead said and laughed.

"It's one of those fancy parties, I'll tell my mom I've finded someone else to come with me and when she knows it's you I'm sure she won't bother me."

"OK. I'll see you at night, I need to finish cleaning my apartment."

"Good cleaning! Bye!" He hung up and Taeyong let out a heavy sigh.

When Doyoung wants something Taeyong can never say no to him; Maybe Jaehyun is right, the redhead is completely in love with his best friend.

And that _sucks_.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fixed the chapter numbers, yay!

"When will your friend arrive?" Doyoung heard his mother ask, from his accounts, for the fourth time since they left the car and entered the restaurant.

"Soon, mom. He texted me and said he's coming, relax." The younger one said in annoyance, not believing he's stuck here in this stupid outfit while more stupid people still flock in the restaurant.

Doyoung saw his best friend from afar, first by his reddish hair perfectly tidy in a handsome style; Taeyong entered the restaurant and even the youngest had to admit that he is very handsome, neat and fragrant because Doyoung felt his scent from afar when he approached.

"Taeyong! Dear, how long." Doyoung's mother spoke excitedly and the other smiled, hugging her next. "How are you? And your parents? Did they come to the party? "

"Ah ... No, actually just me." He said and smiled, then Doyoung walked over to the redhead and hugged his arm. "I came with your son."

She widened her eyes in surprise and Doyoung smiled, this was indeed the reaction he wanted to tear from her, so like this she will stop with the stupid idea of pushing him to the first rich man that appear in front of her.

"You and Doyoung?"

"Yes mother, why the surprise?" Doyoung questioned and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, until finally speak.

"N-No, I mean, it's good to see you together. Personally, I always thought you two would make a nice couple and I would love for you to be my son-in-law, Tae." She said and Taeyong raised his eyebrows, glancing at Doyoung.

Doyoung stared his mother with surprise; He didn't expect his mother to think he'd brought his friend as his boyfriend, but on second thought, it wouldn't be a bad idea to fool her until he had time to finish college. If he and Taeyong pretend to date, they can make his parents stop annoying him until Doyoung is formed and then he can travel and enjoy his life as he has wished.

"We ..." Taeyong didn't have time because the other interrupted him.

"We didn't want to tell you so soon, but ... Yes mother, we're dating." Doyoung answered for him and Taeyong stared at him with wide eyes, not believing his best friend just said that to save his own skin and with that put him on the fire together.

"What?" Taeyong and Doyoung's mother asked together.

"Yeah Tae, I know I asked to wait to tell my mother, but it's time." Doyoung smiled. "I rejected all my fiancés because we were already hanging out." He spoke and saw the redhead's look of panic. "Sorry for lying, mom."

She remained shocked, as much shocked as Lee Taeyong himself; The brunette offered a slight smile to his friend and winked at him quickly with his right eye.

"No ... I mean, wow." She laughed out of breath. "Why didn't you tell me before, honey? Taeyong is a great men, he's everything your father and I wish for you." She smiled and hugged his 'son-in-law' tightly, which made him laugh uneasily.

"Do you excuse us for a minute?" Taeyong asked and she waved excitedly, then he pulled Doyoung by the hand until they reached an isolated corner of the room, away from his parents and the other people. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked perplexed, and the younger one smiled.

"Great isn't it? I thought too fast, I didn't think she would think we were a couple, but it turned out better than expected."

"Better? Are you listening yourself, Doyoung? How the hell do you put me in this story saying that we're dating and that we've been together for months!" He said angrily and the younger made a gesture to calm down.

"Calm down, calm down, okay? Think with me Tae, it's the perfect plan." The brunnet spoke with a smile. "You and I pretend to date in front of them, we'll be the couple they expect from me. So ... From the back, we continue to live as friends. We keep our liberties, we lie to my parents until I graduate and then you never have to look in my face again as boyfriend."

Doyoung said and Tae continued to stare at him, not believing what his ears are listening.

Since his fifteen, sixteen years, Taeyong began to notice him as something beyond friendship; He started to get interested, but his friend simply continued to see him in the same way and when they entered puberty, Doyoung turned away considerably from him. With the years, came Doyoung boyfriends,Taeyong hated all of them and they were all completely different than he was.

When they entered college, Taeyong hated going to parties with Doyoung because he always finded a guy and leted him alone the rest of the night, so he came to the conclusion that waiting for any serious relationship from his best friend was impossible. The redhead meeted many other boys, his parents, despite being people who care a lot about what they say of their family, accepted his homosexuality and let him decide who will be the boy he would choose to marry and raise a family.

Cause this is Taeyong's desire, to form a large family.

And now, the person he always loved is asking him to pretend they are dating.

"No, no Doyoung, not that." He said and Doyoung looked at him desperately.

"Why not? We're friends Tae, who cares if you're going to have to give me one or two kisses, or hold my hand." He said, without giving importance to things that to Taeyong are very valuable. "It's no big deal, just pretend."

"For you this is nothing?" Taeyong asked and he arched a brow. "No, that's a bad idea, no."

"Just for today, okay! Please just today, just for tonight and then I'll sort this out. "

Taeyong hesitated, not believing that his friend had the courage to put him in this situation, but when he faced him with those bright eyes begging pity, the redhead could not say 'no'.

"Just tonight. I don't want to know how you're going to solve this situation later, but it's just for this night." He spoke firmly and the brunnet smiled, hugging him tightly,

"You're the best!" He said excitedly and the redhead pushed him, after all he always looks like that when is mad, Doyoung often says that when Taeyong is angry he gets sulky and avoiding physical contact. "Come on, let's get a drink." Doyoung pulled him by the hand and the older man sighed.

The probability of this situation going wrong is very high.

* * *

Taeyong escaped to the lounge bar and ordered a drink to try relax; The idea of faking a relationship with Doyoung frightens him, he always liked his best friend and having the illusion of what it would be like to date him doesn't seem the best way to forget this passion.

Still, it's just for tonight, so a little part of him screams that he needs to take that opportunity and then move on.

Taeyong turned as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder and to his surprise it was Jaehyun and SiCheng, his almost boyfriend.

"I didn't think I'd find you here." Jaehyun said and the redhead smiled lightly.

"I got into a problem."

"What problem?" It was SiCheng's turn to ask curiously, and the redhead shook his head.

"I'll explain later." He smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents were invited so they dragged me, I wasn't too interested in coming, but at least I had good company." Jaehyun smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders in a half-hug, which made the Chinese smile.

"I never refuse free food." He said and Taeyong laughed.

"Your Korean has improved a lot, SiCheng."

"I've been practicing a lot." He smiled and the older man nodded. "I'll go look for Doyoung."

"Go on, I think he's with his parents."

SiCheng waved and said goodbye to Jaehyun, so he sat next to his friend and ordered a drink too.

"So... What's the problem?"

"Doyoung had the fabulous idea of lying to his parents we're dating," Taeyong replied and Jaehyun blinked in surprise. "He's using me to get rid of the marriages his mother wants to impose on him. Do you believe that? "

"Wow, daring," Jaehyun commented and Taeyong rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink. "And you agreed to that?"

"Just for tonight, but I told him that I won't agree to continue with this farce. I can't ... I can't Jae." The redhead stared at him. "I like him, you know that. He proposed we lie to his parents, but going on with our lives as if we were nothing but friends. He wants to use me, one part of me really wants this, but the other ... Just says I can't do that this farce would only convince me of the obvious."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jaehyun said and the redhead nodded.

"I think the same, I just ..." He hesitated. "Nevermind."

"Speaks."

"No, forget it." Taeyong smiled bitterly, drinking a few more sips from his drink. "Go have fun with SiCheng, enjoy that you finally got him just for you." He smiled lightly and Jaehyun chuckled.

"I can't believe he accepted." He said and stood up, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "If you need anything, just look for me."

Taeyong nodded, then cast a glance over his shoulder where Doyoung and SiCheng are talking excitedly. It would be incredible if Doyoung could reciprocate what he feels, but Taeyong understand that he will never like relationships.

* * *

Doyoung has always prided himself on having control over his friendship with Taeyong; It may seem awful to think so, but ever since he was little, he has always been able to convince him to do what he wanted with fluffy expressions or begging. Yet, however great the redhead's patience, he knows that when he is quiet and doesn't talk to him, it means that he is very upset.

"Taeyong?" Doyoung called as his friend eat his food in front of him. For the first time, the mother let him sit at a different table from the one she is in, the brunette knows she only allowed it because she thinks they are dating and has high expectations in this relationship. "Are you going to give me silent treatment until the end of the night?"

The redhead looked up at him, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Look, think about it, it's the perfect chance for both of us."

"For you, I'm fine with my life, it's yours you want to change."

"I know, it was wrong to say that without consulting you, but ... It's something so simple." He said confused and the older man took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Look, you don't have to stop your life, neither do I, we just have to lie in front of my parents, I'll ask them to treat the matter with description, without media involved. They will accept, my mother would do everything for us to be together. "

Taeyong stared at him, then settled his arms on the table.

"And then?"

"Then what?" Doyoung asked confused and he shook his head.

"And when your parents want to make the engagement official, have a party with your family friends, did you stop to think about it? Are you going to build a lie of this size and then say that it was all a joke and you're leaving the country? "

Doyoung didn't like the tone in Taeyong's voice; Okay, he knows he made his friend pretty upset, but it's not that bad. He's acting like they're really dating and that's not what he wants.

"Tae ... I'll roll them up, relax." Doyoung smiled. "Let's not even marry, we just have to take this fake relationship until I graduate and it's not more than a few months."

"This is serious Doyoung, no."

"Please ... Look, I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you want, okay? "

The redhead took another deep breath, shaking his head. It would be so much easier if he finally understood that Taeyong has feelings for him, but deep down the he is afraid that this is irrelevant to Doyoung, deep down he knows his friend is a bit selfish, but he also knows he would never do anything to hurt him.

"I'll think."

Doyoung smiled excitedly, toasting with him.

"You'll see that the benefit will be mutual, if you fool my parents you may even get a good place for your restaurant."

"I don't want anything in return."

"Relax, we're just going to take this forward, you don't have to worry." Doyoung said grinning.

Taeyong knows that if he accepts he will be signing a contract with the devil, but he would be able to do that, because he would do anything for him.

His stupidity? Probably, but he will take the risk.

* * *

Taeyong said goodbye to Doyoung and decided to go back to his house; Chittaphon called in the middle of the road and insisted that the redhead meet him in a bar that is near the building where they live, they are neighbors and of all the residents of the building, Ten is one of Taeyong's friends.

They met shortly after he and Jaehyun moved in, he sent an invitation to an alcohol and marijuana party; Taeyong refused, but his roommate accepted and went to the party where he met the young Chinese boy who charmed him at first sight. The two have become friends and sometimes Chittaphon invites him out, it's funny, but he always calls him when the redhead is angry, even without knowing.

And that sometimes scares Taeyong.

"Wow, your face sucks." The Thai smiled and handed a beer to Taeyong, who readily accepted it and sat down beside him on the bar's velvet couch.

"I just left a very boring dinner." He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Boring dinner? Hm, that's bad." Ten smirked. "But there seems to be more behind this sulky face."

Taeyong glared at him, but laughed nasally.

"What would you do if one of your friends proposed that you should be his fake boyfriend, just to he get rid of the marriages their parents want to impose?"

"Doyoung did that?" Chittaphon asked and Taeyong nodded.

"Touché."

"I would take it and fuck him madly. Several rounds, various positions, all night." He replied, and Taeyong laughed in awakwardly, shaking his head. His face caught fire just for imagining. "Own, you're embarrassed." He said and laughed.

"Oh fuck off." The redhead grumbled. "Seriously ... This is crazy."

"Hm, maybe not." Chittaphon insisted and Taeyong stared at him. "Come on Tae, think about it, you always wanted this chance and now it's knocking at your door. What's stopping you so much? "

"Everything, Ten. Everything. I'm not going to fake a relationship, it's illogical. I'm not looking for a fake boyfriend but a real boyfriend. "

"Tae, think about it, but think with your penis." The younger one spoke and took his hand. "Didn't you think you could get Doyoung to bed in the middle of all this pretense? Think about sex. "

"You just think about that?" Taeyong arched a brow and he chuckled.

"Most of the time. I'm just saying that ... If you sleep with him, you'll probably convince Doyoung that you're good enough to be the boyfriend he so hesitates to have. "

Taeyong stared at Chittaphon in silence, then took a large sip of the beer.

"Fuck."

"Come on, let it go, how about we go back to my apartment and stay there? I still have some marijuana. "

Taeyong glanced at him, but laughed.

"I have to work tomorrow."

"So just sex, I'm not Doyoung, but I'm pretty handsome too." He stepped closer and the redhead stared at him closely.

"Really Ten, I'll take you home and go back to my apartment." Taeyong ruffled the boy's dark hair and he rolled his eyes.

"You're boring."

"Come on, let's go home."

Whether it's a good idea or not, in the end Taeyong knows the answer will be yes.


	3. III

Doyoung let out an annoyed sigh as he pressed the bell of Taeyong's apartment for the third time; His mother tormented him all the way back home yesterday, telling him how lucky he was to date a boy as his best friend, that he is very kind, attractive, and cooks well, and if the brunet doesn't fight to maintain the relationship , he won't find anyone better.

Hearing all this irritated the young artist; Okay, Taeyong is the son-in-law that every mother can wish for, but that doesn't mean he's the only good man in the world, and that if Doyoung don't value that relationship, he will not find it better.

"Do?" He turned toward Jaehyun's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Taeyong, but he doesn't seem to be at home." The dark-haired man said angrily and Jaehyun laughed, going to the door and unlocking it so they could enter.

The two of them entered the apartment, and Doyoung frowned as he saw a jacket on the floor of the room; Taeyong is the most organized and clean being in the universe, which means that something happened last night.

"Hm."

The two of them turned around when Taeyong appeared in the living room, his hair messy and in his sweatpants; of course the redhead was startled to see them standing there staring at him full of judgments.

"We've barely started dating and you betray me already?" Doyoung questioned in a mixture of sarcasm and bitterness in his voice, which made Jaehyun laugh low and the redhead took Chittaphon's jacket off the floor and laid it on the back of the sofa.

"As far as I remember you said it was only for yesterday." Taeyong replied and Jaehyun sat down on the couch to watch closely the scene that began to unfold.

Doyoung took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, not believing that Taeyong had the courage to sleep with another brat shortly after coming from his party; If he met the guy at his family's party the brunet will have the pleasure of cursing him enought to make him regret it.

"I came to know if you accepted the deal." Doyoung said, and the redhead arched a brow. "Come on Tae, you saw it ain't that difficult, just lie in front of my parents and go on with your sex life, which by the way is pretty intense." He said sarcastically and Taeyong sighed.

"I don't think it's ..."

The two were interrupted when someone arrived in the room; Doyoung has never seen him before, whoever the boy is, he wasn't at his parents'party, he is very different from Taeyong's former boyfriends, who were just as he is. This one is very pretty, with his straight and messy black hair, his ears decorated with piercings and the blurred makeup means that he possibly slept with it. He has a beautiful body, but his expression shows that the he probably isn't more than a bitch.

And Doyoung never imagined that his friend was the kind of man who hang out with offered sluts.

"Tae I lost my boxers, so if you find it, just give me back." He smiled and Doyoung became serious in the moment he kissed Taeyong's face with too much intimacy. Well, Doyoung knows that his mouth must have been in worse places. "Oh, you have visitors."

Doyoung smiled with no simpaty, crossing his arms.

"You must be the famous Doyoung, nice to meet you, I am Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

The brunette raised his eyebrows and he laughed.

"Ten, call me Ten."

"Hi." Doyoung said dryly and he smirked.

"Well ... I'll go to my apartment." Chittaphon smiled. "See you Tae."

"Bye, if I find ... Your clothes I'll wash and return." He said awkwardly and Chittaphon stepped out the front door holding his shoes, then Doyoung smiled.

"You seem to relate to people of little rank."

"Don't talk like that, Chittaphon is my neighbor and he's cool."

"Oh sure, pardon." The younger man's response came out sarcastily. "So what's gonna be? If your answer is no I'll settle it at once, but I just want to say that you have more to gain from it than I do. "

Taeyong took a deep breath and stared at Jaehyun in doubt, but his friend just raised his hands and signaled that he will stay out of it, then turned to Doyoung and stared at the brunet in silence for almost a minute.

"Ok, Doyoung. OK you won. I accept your proposal."

The younger smiled and celebrated, running toward the redhead and hugging him tightly.

"Tae you're awesome!" He laughed enthusiastically, kissing the opposite side that Ten had kissed before. "I'm going home to do some work and ... Want some advice? Don't sleep with kids who can not even find their underwear. "He smiled sympathetically and the redhead rolled his eyes.

Doyoung said good-bye to Jaehyun and went out the door, then there was a moment of silence and Jaehyun chuckled.

"Someone changed his mind about a lot of things." He said interested and Taeyong went to sit on the couch, letting out a weary sigh. "First, you and Ten? Unusual."

"We came home and we were drinking and talking, it came to that." Taeyong said and Jaehyun smiled.

"I'm not judging you, Ten is attractive and adores you, why not?" Jaehyun suggested and the other shook his head. "Now ... What made you change your mind about Doyoung's deal?"

"I don't even know." Taeyong sighed. "You know I'm weak against him." He complained, and Jaehyun laughed. "I just ... I think it's the best decision to make."

"You're not having hope, right?"

Taeyong was silent for a few seconds, then sighed. It's not _hope_ , it's more like a ... A chance to be brave enough to approach Doyoung otherwise. A very distant part of him keeps saying inside his head that if they live like boyfriends, maybe Taeyong has a chance.

At the end? It can be called hope.

"No, no..."

Jaehyun chuckled, preferring to let his friend lie to himself, deep down he also hoped that the two of them would stay together. Doyoung is someone complicated, but Jaehyun knows that in his life there is no one more important than Taeyong.

"Well, I think you'll do well in the end."

"And you? Did you enjoy the evening with SiCheng? "

"If I enjoyed? It was the best night of my whole life. "Jaehyun grinned. "SiCheng is ... Is incredible, there are no more words to describe."

Taeyong laughed, then stood up.

"I'm going to clean my room and make coffee."

"Okay, I don't mind waiting," Jaehyun said and Taeyong laughed nasally.

"Lazy.."

Jaehyun laughed, then the redhead left the room and he just watched in silence; In the inside Jaehyun knows that Taeyong is risking a lot, but it is a decision that he wants to take, so he has to do this, or will regret.

* * *

"Did you saw them _doing_?" Jeno asked as he and Doyoung eat lunch together.

"I didn't see them together, but I saw the boy come out of his room in a short shorts and a blurred makeup, saying that if Tae finds his underwear is to return it." Doyoung said mockingly. "You know this tactic, Jeno. It's just a dirty way to came back to his bed, but Taeyong is so slow that he doesn't even notice it. "

Jeno laughed, then took a sip of the soda.

"I never imagined Tae to be the type to sleep with any slut."

"Someone looks jealous." The younger commented with a smile and Doyoung arched a brow.

"Me? Jealous? It's about to be born the man who's going to make me jealous." Doyoung said for sure. "I just don't want him to be deluding himself to these kinds of people, cause that kid with an unpronounceable name will only use him and then throw away."

Jeno chuckled and shook his head; Doyoung is like his big brother and the boy knows him about two or three years. He is someone with different faces depending on who is in front of him. With Taeyong, Jaehyun and his friends who regulate age with him or are older, Doyoung is always sarcastic or acidic, but with younger friends like Jeno and Jongwoo he more seems like a tough brother who pampers when the youngest need.

And in those years of friendship Jeno could learn a thing or two about him.

As for example this crazy love he feels for Lee Taeyong;

"Are you going to pretend to date?"

"Yes, I will do my best to hold this marriage until I graduate, so I can endup everything and follow my dream: Traveling." He said with a smile and the younger just watched in silence. "With Taeyong I'm sure my mother will do whatever I ask, she's scared to death of me doing some bullshit and the dearest Taeyong give up on me."

Jeno raised an eyebrow.

"And don't you think that with all this acting you can end up falling in love with Taeyong hyung?"

Doyoung stared at him in confusion, laughing loudly.

"Me? Oh no Jeno, what are you drinking? I thought it was soda. "He picked up the younger's glass and tasted it and the younger brunet chuckled. "Me fall in love? No, it will never happen, relationships for me are doomed to disgrace. When you date, stop to enjoy life, you have to keep giving satisfaction to the other, I don't want it. "

"I don't think so, I date Jaemin and my life remains the same, only improved. Of course ... I'm a little poorer because he likes expensive foods, but other than that, I just won with this affair. "

"I only dated once in my life and you know what happened? I caught the asshole in the school's bathroom exchanging kisses with the most popular girl in our class." Doyoung said and Jeno arched a brow.

"So it's a kind of trauma?"

"No, of course not, I'm realistic Jeno, I believe some people weren't made to be in relationships and ... Guess what? I'm one of those."

Jeno sighed low, preferring not to insist, when Doyoung starts with these things, it is better to let him delude himself.

"Okay hyung, I won't insist."

* * *

Taeyong went to work as usual after taking a medicine for headache; His days are all very similar, but he likes what he does, from a very young age he loved to stay in the kitchen with his mother's maids learning to cook all kinds of dishes.

His parents hated, they said that Taeyong could be whatever he wanted, a lawyer or an CEO, but nevertheless he decided to be a chef.

He was busy supervising the work of his assistants when one of the waitresses pulled his arm and said that a very elegant lady is waiting outside to talk to him, so the redhead arched a brow but asked one of the other cooks to take care of everything while he answers.

It may be a customer wanting to complain about the food, it is his duty to attend.

He left the kitchen and blinked in surprise when he saw Doyoung's mother, always well dressed and smiling, so beautiful as her son.

"Tae, dear." She kissed him on the cheek and the younger smiled. "Sorry to disturb your work, but do you have some time?"

"Ah ... Of course, what do you need?" Taeyong smiled and she pulled him by the hand until they were seated.

"I came to talk to you about Doyoung. I didn't imagine you and my son were together, cause frankly, I love my boy, but I know he's not very well known for his immense qualities. "

Taeyong raised an eyebrow, but chuckled.

"How did it all begin?" She asked curiously. "I asked Doyoung, but he didn't want to answer me."

The redhead thought for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Look, it was ... Natural I guess." He shrugged. "Doyoung is ... Incredible, despite having a very strong personality." Taeyoung replied with a smile. "I likw your son, no, actually I love him."

He said it honestly and she looked at him surprised, not waiting for it.

"You... Do you love Doyoung?"

Taeyong nodded sincerely, because despite Doyoung's difficult personality he really likes him very much.

"Wow ... I didn't expect that, but I'm much calmer. I know my son is complicated, but he seems to like you and I'm glad, as a mother I only wish the best for Doyoung and I know the best for him is you." She shook Taeyong's hand and the redhead offered a light smile

Deep down Taeyoung felt guilty, this relationship isn't true, but his inner self insists that things can work and in the the end of this story everything won't be a lie.

And now Doyoung's mother is open-hearted in front of him, saying how happy she is with their supposed relationship and Taeyong can't say a word.

Absolutely nothing.

"Thank you, I'd love to stay here with you, but I need to get back to the kitchen." He said and she laughed.

"Oh, of course, how silly I am, upsetting you in the middle of your work." She laughed and they both got up, then Taeyong received another tight hug. "Good work, darling."

"Thank you, I'll make you some delicious dessert for you." Taeyong smiled then. "I hope you like our food."

She nodded, then he went back to the kitchen and took a deep breath as he passed the kitchen doors.

It is very wrong to lie, but what can he do? He's stuck in it as much as Doyoung.

* * *

Taeyong could not leave behind what happened in the restaurant; From a very young age his parents always said they knew when he was trying to fool them, simply because Taeyong is someone who can't tell lies.

Over the years the redhead has learned one thing or another in this environment, but it's still complicated for him and it is impossible not to feel guilty when his 'mother-in-law' is so happy with this relationship.

He always liked Doyoung's parents, his mother gave him more attention than Taeyong's own and she always encouraged him to follow his dreams, to be a good cook and get on top of it is to become a chef and have his own restaurant. And now, after all this love and trust she has given him, Taeyong is lying shamelessly.

And this is wrong.

He asked his boss to leave early and went to Doyoung's college, he knows that his best friend is in classes now, so he'll definitely find him there.

He walked down the corridors of the university, but stopped as soon as he saw Doyoung leaning against the wall, talking to another guy that was close to him. This image bothered Taeyong, more than it had bothered before, and then he realized that perhaps it was a mistake to accept this idea of lying, because unlike him, the redhead's feelings are very real.

He took a deep breath, then walked toward them and cleared his throat to catch Doyoung's attention.

"Tae?" He stared surprised at the redhead. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Do you mind?" He asked the boy who is accompanying him and he shook his head, saying goodbye to Doyoung with a kiss on the cheek and the older remained serious. "Come with me?"

"Uhum."

The two followed together until they reached the university courtyard, then Taeyong stared at Doyoung.

"I think we need to stop this." He said and the brunet raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" He asked confused and the other sighed.

"It's wrong, Doyoung. Don't you realize? We're not boyfriends, are you going to fool your parents this way just to be rebellious and go against their orders? "

"Wait... Wait." Doyoung asked confused. "Why this all of a sudden? You agreed and now you want to give it up? "

"Your mother went to the restaurant to talk to me. She said she was happy, that she only wanted your good and that you like me despite your difficult personality." He spoke and Doyoung frowned. "And clearly she's mistaken, Doyoung. She is happy for something false and clearly you don't like me cause you were flirting with the first asshole you saw in front of you." He said angry, was stronger than the him, because different from him Doyoung feels nothing more than sympathy by Taeyong.

"Are you freaking out for this?"

" _This_?" Taeyong repeated incredulously. "Don't you feel guilty for fooling your mother this way? She's making plans Doyoung, she thinks we're going to get married and give her grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? You've gotta be kidding." Doyoung laughed and Taeyong glared at him.

"Do you think of anyone but yourself?" He asked furiously, and Doyoung stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Selfish, that is what you are Doyoung. You are selfish. People want good for you and all you do is lie for your own benefit. "

"You say that because your parents always supported you at all! Of course, Lee Taeyong, the perfect guy! It's easy when your dreams are 'normal'. "

"My parents never supported me, Doyoung!" Taeyong replied angrily. "Never! Do you know what I did to pay for my college? I worked washing dishes and living pretty much at Jaehyun's expense until I had enough money to pay for it. When my parents were against my dream I didn't invent a wonderful story to escape them, I took over my responsabilities and my problems and I got where I wanted! "

"And what do you want me to do?! To feel bad for not wanting to give up the life I always had?! "

"No! No, for fuck's sake!" Taeyong shouted. "I want you to have the decency to feel gratitude, because everyone around you does everything for you and you only think of yourself." He said and took a deep breath. "And you pitty me."

Taeyong turned his back and let Doyoung speak to himself. That was a mistake, but it's very difficult now and he will need to think very carefully about what to do.

 

 


	4. IV

Doyoung cursed Taeyong for more than hour after he left, but when his anger passed he began to feel guilty, thinking of everything he told him and the brunet hates when his conscience begins to speak louder than his wills.

Doyoung decided to get the car and go straight to the building where his friend lives; It's not like he's a big selfish man, but things aren't easy when it comes to his family. His parents love Taeyong, the younger is sure that if they could change their son they would surely do it. Yet he has always known that his best friend isn't the kind of man who likes to tell lies, so he'd better convince him before he open his mouth and Doyoung's parents make his life a living hell.

The artist pressed the apartment bell three times, sent messages to Taeyong and was ignored; All this indifference began to make the brunet's head run at high speed.

Maybe he's with that slut in short shorts, just thinking about it make his stomach revolt.

"Shit ..." He muttered, then on the fifth attempt the door opened and he let out a relieved sigh to see Taeyong. "Hi..."

"What do you want?" He asked dryly and the brunet swallowed.

"To talk ...?" The brunette said, trying to convince him with cute expressions.

"We've already talked everything we had to talk." Taeyong tried to close the door and the younger stopped him, getting into the apartment.

"Tae, listen to me, okay? Five minutes, please. "

"Five minutes and you leave my apartment." Taeyong replied and this caught Doyoung by surprise, because in all these years of friendship he had never spoken to him in this way.

This time Doyoung did shit, lots of shit.

"Look ... I know this is wrong okay? All that lie." He spoke and scratched the back of his neck, needing Taeyong to look into his eyes, but the redhead didn't even look at him and he went directly to the kitchen to get a beer. "But you need to understand that with you, my parents are completely different, than they are with me."

"That doen't justify it."

"I know it doesn't justify. Since I was little ... I-I try to get them to understand me, you know? For my mother I would be an unhappy person with a guaranteed future and this is not what I want for my life. Living behind a desk, solving problems and scheduling meetings ... Can you see me doing this?"

Doyoung asked and the redhead finally faced him.

"I understand you Doyoung, I really do. You have a dream and you want to go after it, that's not wrong. "

"Then why...-"

"What you don't understand is that you are going too far, if the life you lead now doesn't satisfy you, then you need to change it, but it's not on the basis of lies that will happen."

"I'm not like you Tae, I hardly know how to take care of myself."

"Then learn to care, or convince your mother that you have a dream and want to follow it."

"But she doesn't understand!"

"It's because you don't talk to her like an adult, Doyoung. You talk to her like a spoiled kid." Taeyong sighed. "Look, I ... I can go talk to your mother and try to convince her to accept your course and everything you do, but you have to promise me that from today you will begin to be more honest."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Only if you promise me."

"I promise, I promise." Doyoung smiled and went to hug him, filling the redhead's face with kisses.

"Stop, stop it." The older shoved him.

"And... About our agreement?" Doyoung asked uncertainly and he sighed.

"I think this has to stop."

"But..."

"How far do you intend to take this story?" Taeyong asked tiredly and the younger sighed.

"Only until I graduated, and that it's just a few months."

"And how will it end?"

Doyoung stared at him, frowning slightly. Okay, he still didn't think how to end this story without hurting his parents, but they never appreciated his effort to please them, his mother never put in the living room the painting he made of an old photo of they.

Why does he have to worry about not hurting them if they hurt him all the time?

"I don't know ... I think we're going to have to wait."

"And pretend we're happy?"

"It's like before ... Why does that bother you so much?"

Doyoung stared at the redhead in silence, waiting for an answer, and he saw several doubts in his face, Taeyong opened his mouth to speak, but then fell silent.

"Forget it."

"Ah? Wait, speak." The younger insisted, and the other shook his head.

"Go home. Do. Really."

"Tae, talk to me, I don't like it when you get mad like that."

"Just go."

"Is there nothing I can do to make you forgive me?"

Taeyong stared at him in silence, then approached him and they stood face to face, so close that Doyoung felt his breathing.

There was a moment of silence, Taeyong met Doyoung's brown eyes with intensity, but the brunet was the first to walk away and laugh uneasily.

"Are you ok...?"

The older smiled slightly.

"Go."

"Tae ... W-Wait, what did I do?"

"Only goes."

The brunette stared at him confused but decided to leave, after all he always knew that when Taeyong is mad at him he needs a few days to get everything back to normal.

"Do you want to ... Have lunch at my place tomorrow?"

"I'll see if I have time," he replied, and the younger nodded.

"Ok..."

Doyoung left the apartment, not having time to turn around and the door closed, then sighed.

Taeyong knows how to be a difficult person when he wants to.

* * *

Doyoung came home and decided to paint a little to try to distract himself; There's still something bad inside him that insists he needs to make peace with his best friend, Taeyong has always done everything for him and maybe the things he threw in his face at college have made him reflect a little.

He slid the brush over the canvas slowly, too focused on what he was doing, until he felt two hands on his shoulders and when he turned his face he saw his father.

"Dad?"

"Do you have a minute?"

The brunet felt like a child again, as if he was making something bad, and his father would make him sit on the bed and give him sermons for hours, yet it is not as if he could deny himself, so he got up and went to sit on the bed.

"Sure."

"Your mother is really happy, you know? She thinks you're finally going to take a turn in life."

"As if I hadn't already taken it." The brunet commented and he laughed.

"Look, son ... I understand you okay? When I was your age I dreamed of being a kpop singer." He spoke and Doyoung blinked in surprise, not believing that his father was speaking to him that way, he was always very hard every time they talked. "It was my dream, I had even auditioned for SM Entertainment, but then I met your mother and I fell in love with her and she was really difficult just like you, you two are extremely similar."

"I don't think so, Dad."

"Yeah, but you are." He laughed lightly. "And I realized that ... Sometimes we have to make decisions in life to make our future pleasant. As much as I dreamed of being a singer, I wanted to give your mother a queen life, because she deserves it. And when I tell you that ... Our dreams are not everything in life, I just say this so that you understand that sometimes you have to make sacrifices, sacrifice something that you want very much for someone you love the most.

Doyoung heard everything in silence, not knowing exactly what to say.

He never talked to Doyoung in this way, it's surprising to hear such things coming from him and once again that bodering feeling of guilt began to take over the younger.

"Do you like Taeyong?" He asked and the younger one looked at him in surprise.

"Ah? Yeah... Yes, I like him." He smiled and the older man nodded.

"Do you want an advice? Don't risk losing someone you like or who really likes you." He smiled and got up, going to his direction and squeezing his shoulder. "Because when you realize you've lost, sometimes you can't have it back."

Doyoung smiled faintly and his father left the room, then the brunette took a deep breath and stared at the painting in silence. This is the first time that the father comes to talk to him with an open heart and the younger knows that he is doing nonsense, but this has never hurted the people he loves. This agreement with Taeyong is just a silly thing that will help both parties, deep down he wanted to help his friend find a good location for his restaurant, but it's difficult when he is so proud and doesn't want to accept his help.

"Aff, I need to find a way to convince him ..."

* * *

Taeyong decided to go and have lunch with Doyoung's family, maybe after that lunch he realized what the redhead was talking about when they talked in college.

He got ready and arrived a little earlier, maybe he can help in the kitchen and prepare something extra. Doyoung's parents received him very well and it wasn't long until the brunette came down the staris to find his parents drinking wine with the redhead.

"Darling, come and sit here with us." He smiled as soon his mother called him, then went to sit on the two-seater couch where Taeyong is sitting and was surprised when the redhead wrapped his arm around his shoulders, which made his parents smile. "So, Taeyong. How's your work at the restaurant? "

"It's going well, we're a good team, we have a good line-up."

"You never thought to open a restaurant of your own?" The father asked and the redhead nodded.

"It's my plans, I want to find the perfect place, I don't want a big place, I want something comfortable and cozy." Taeyong said and the brunet chuckled.

"My parents can help, my father knows many people selling properties."

"Ah ... N-No, no. I don't want to bother." Taeyong said and she laughed.

"Of course not, dear. You know how much we admire you, it would be a gift from us, you have a lot of talent and can't be wasted in that restaurant."

"We'll see, really, I don't want you to worry about it." The redhead smiled. "Speaking of talent ..." He stared at Doyoung, who stared at him in surprise. "How's your work going?" He asked and the younger swallowed.

"Hm ... Well ... I think well, I just started scribbling the panel."

"Oh, of course, you're almost graduating." Doyoung's father commented and the brunet rolled his eyes.

"If you would pay more attention to me, you would know."

"Hey, relax." Tae said quietly and the younger one sighed.

"I still think you have a future in something much better, dear." She insisted, and Taeyong smiled lightly. "Don't you think, Tae?"

"Look, I think Doyoung is very good at what he does." He said and they both stared at him in surprise. "Have you seen his latest work yet? It's beautiful, he made a painting of Jeno and his boyfriend, very handsome. "Taeyong spoke sincerely and faced the 'boyfriend'. "Doyoung is an incredible artist, you should take a look at his works."

The brunette's parents exchanged startled looks, then she turned to the two of them and smiled.

"Yeah, we know that Tae ... Forgive me dear." She said and the younger widened his eyes. "We never valued your talent, I wanted to see you following in the footsteps of your father..."

"I love what I do, mom. I've always loved, so ... try to understand me." Doyoung asked and she nodded.

"If there's no way ... It's the best we can do."

Taeyong smiled softly when Doyoung stared at him and the brunet couldn't help but kiss his face.

"Love is so beautiful..." She said and stood up. "Let's see if food is ready dear, come with me to get some more wine." She asked her husband, who got the message and got up, following his wife.

Taeyong waited for the two to disappear, then Doyoung laughet low.

"If I had known you had this power of persuasion with my parents, I had used you before." He said with a laugh and the redhead smiled lightly.

"See? You don't have to invent anything for your parents to understand what you want, you just need to talk to them with a way." Taeyong said and pulled his arm, which made Doyoung grumble.

"Are you still mad at me? I've done everything for you to forgive me. "

"No, Do. No ... I just insist it's not a good idea and ... "

The redhead was interrupted by Doyoung's icy hands, which gripped his face, and then his soft, rosy lips meeted his own in a small kiss. It was fast, but at the same time, Taeyong felt as if he had gone to heaven and returned to earth, however silly that comparison may seem.

The brunette steped back and the older stared at him in silence, licking his lips to wipe away Doyoung's lip gloss.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?" He asked quietly and Doyoung smiled.

"No, I'm just thanking you." He said with a small smile and Taeyong took a deep breath.

With every second that passes, he only sinks deeper and deeper into this story.

* * *

Jaehyun came home and found a note of Taeyong glued to the refrigerator, warning that he had left food ready for him and that he would have lunch with Doyoung's parents.

The blonde ended up laughing, after all his best friend acts as if he were his father most of the time, but deep down he is happy that he and Doyoung are living this romantic mood. Maybe in the end they'll get a real marriage, that's what Jaehyun wants most. He heated the food and decided to eat in the living room, after all when Taeyong isn't thome he enjoys his food in sofa, since his friend is a cleaning freak.

He doesn't do it in purpose, it's something stronger than him.

Although Jaehyun sees no problem in this of course, he is more than accustomed to Taeyong's crazyness.

The doorbell rang and the blond raised his eyebrow; Winwin isn't coming to see him today, he's busy with college exams and he's not expecting visitors.

He went to the door and opened it, blinking in surprise when he came face to face with Chittaphon.

"Hi Ten."

"Hi. Is Tae at home?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway and Jaehyun shook his head.

"No, he went to lunch with Doyoung."

"Hm, Doyoung." Chittaphon repeated, and Jaehyun raised his eyebrow slightly at the bitter tone in his voice. "Answer me one thing, do they have something?"

"Something?" Jaehyun repeated and laughed, opening the door if Chittaphon wanted to come in, but he remained at the door. "They have nothing officially." He said thoughtfully. "But Tae..."

"Taeyong likes him, I know." Ten growled and folded his arms. "But the rich little princess doesn't give a shit about him, maybe he thinks he's too good for Tae."

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows, then chuckled.

"I think Doyoung's problems go beyond that."

"Hm." He thought for a while. "Tell him I came to look for him and ... that if he wants we can hang out today."

Jaehyun nodded, then Chittaphon said good-bye and went down the hall and he closed the door.

"Who would you say, Lee Taeyong being disputed." He murmured and laughed nasally.

If Doyoung doesn't open his eyes, there are people in line.

* * *

"You know, I was thinking." Doyoung's mother said, while everyone eats lunch. "Since you're together a few months, it would be interesting to organize an engagement party." She said and Doyoung glanced at Taeyong, what said many things and he smiled lightly.

"Ah ... Yeah, but I think it would be best to wait for Doyoung to graduate." Taeyong said with a wave. "So we'll have plenty of time to plan the engagement and... The marriage." He smiled and saw the gleam in the eyes of his beloved 'mother-in-law'.

"I'm so excited to hear you guys talk about marriage."

"Mom... Please." Doyoung murmured and she laughed.

"I know, honey, I'm sorry, I dream about the time you're getting married." She said cheerfully. "So, since you don't want to get married now, I've come up with an alternative to serve as your wedding rehearsal." She spoke and Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?"

"You need to live together." She said and Taeyong almost choked on the piece of meat.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right, your dad and I have an apartament that's empty, you can go and live in it until you officialize this engagement."

"Is this serious, mom?" Doyoung asked excitedly, because this is his great chance to leave his parents' home and have his own autonomy, without them watching them all the time.

"Yes Dear. And it's right next to the restaurant you work for." She stared at Taeyong. "Then it will be good for the two of you. Don't worry about the expenses, since you're not married yet we will take care of everything. "

"I don't know if that's a good idea ..." Taeyong said and she laughed.

"Honey, don't be old-fashioned." She said with a laugh. "Accept, you're going to be fine there and I think it will be good for the two to get a little alone."

Taeyong swallowed, not knowing if this is a good idea, but by Doyoung's malicious grin he begins to believe he will have to accept it.

* * *

Taeyong came home in the afternoon, getting rid of the shoes in the doorway and releasing a weary sigh.

He found Jaehyun sitting in the living room, working on his projects, he is an architect then he lives busy making drawings or solving problems; He let out a heavy sigh, throwing himself into the chair and drawing his friend's attention.

"Hm, this face is not good."

"I'm screwed, Jae. More and more."

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow slightly, then dropped the pencil and turned to the redhead.

"What happened?"

"Doyoung's mother now wants us to live together."

The blond blinked in surprise, but ended up laughing low.

"Well, that sucks because I'm going to die without you here." He spoke sincerely and the redhead chuckled. "But ... Don't you think this increases your chances?"

"Chances of what? There's no chance with Doyoung, Jae. It simply doesn't exist. "

"Oh, but ... Maybe he realizes all your qualities and gives you a chance." Jaehyun insisted and Taeyong let out a heavy sigh.

"No ... No, it's only going to be worse ... I'm going to have to put up with him going out with all those guys and sleep in the same bed as him, that's catastrophic." Taeyong murmured. "I couldn't say no, they offered us their apartment near the restaurant where I work, but I don't think it's appropriate."

Jaehyun steadied his arm on the couch, staring at his friend with interest.

"Yeah, that's the bad part."

"He kissed me today." Taeyong said and Jaehyun stared at him in surprise. "Far from his parents, it was ridiculous, clearly to manipulate me." He murmured and the blonde raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, Doyoung knows how to be cruel." He said and the redhead nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know. Every time I think about getting out of it I end up getting even more involved, now it's like I have no way back. "

"Look, I can try to talk to Do and..."

"No, that's fine, you don't need to get involved." He put his elbows on his thighs. "Let's see how this will unfold."

"Yeah, you're right ... Oh, I remembered. Chittaphon came over here and invited you out tonight. I don't want to say anything Tae, but he seems to like you. "

Taeyong arched a brow, chuckling.

"Ten? Nah, I doubt it. "

"I think so ... His apathy for Doyoung grows every day." Jaehyun chuckled. "Besides, if you move, you'll distance yourself from him..."

"I thought about it too ... Chittaphon has been a great friend."

"Sexual friend you say." Jaehyun said and the redhead rolled his eyes, making him laugh.

"Yeah, that too... I'm going to take a shower." Taeyong stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "This story is going too far ..."

Jaehyun chuckled softly, then his friend disappeared down the hallway and he just watched the emptiness in silence.

Maybe he really should go talk to Doyoung, but have to keep this secret, Taeyong is always independent and strong, but he knows that one of the few persons who can break him is Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a name for Doyoung's parents, so... I'm sorry. KKKK  
> Hope you guys like, if you have any suggestions I'm accepting it.


	5. V

Two weeks passed and Taeyong found no better excuse to delay this move to the new apartment, where he will live with Doyoung; It's not like the redhead doesn't want this, deep down Taeyong would love to be preparing for this moment, but he also knows that they'll only be friends living under the same roof and that's what discourages him.

"Are you really going to move?" The redhead turned toward Chittaphon's voice, watching him standing in the doorway of his room, then smiled lightly and nodded.

"I don't have many choices."

"You have, you can move to my apartment." He smiled and Taeyong laughed, then Chittaphon came in and walked toward him. "I can't believe you're still holding on to this farce, haven't you noticed that Doyoung doesn't give a shit about what you do?"

"Things got too complicated."

"I thought nothing was so complicated for you."

Taeyong smiled slightly, though he don't know what to say. All this situation has gone out of his control, Doyoung has been playing with him, when they are together in front of his parents he kisses him, treats him with sweetness, but when they are both alone he is debauched and continues to go out with other men. Still, Taeyong decided to do this for him and for Doyoung's parents, deep down he doesn't want to disappoint his mother-in-law, even though it's all a lie.

"I already understood that all this is a lie, I have no hopes with him, I just don't want to disappoint Doyoung's parents. They were always very good to me, they supported me a lot." He explained and Chittaphon nodded, his chin propped on Taeyong's shoulder.

"So that means our nights of fun are over?" He asked and Taeyong stared at him, smiling slightly.

"Do you want it to end?"

Ten arched a brow, responding quickly.

"No, I don't want."

"Then it won't end." Taeyong shrugged,cause yes, he decided to take a chance on what he and Chittaphon have.

It's nothing official of course, the two are friends with benefits, but if Doyoung doesn't want to take him seriously then Taeyong won't stay being faithful alone.

True to a false relationship, this is even worse.

He smiled, then kissed Taeyong's cheek and sat on the bed.

"So, how are you going to handle this situation?" He asked and the redhead arched a brow. "You know, live under the same roof as Doyoung, even with him sleeping with all those assholes you hate." Chittaphon lay on the bed and the older smiled.

"As long as it's not in my bed, he can sleep with whoever he likes." Taeyong said, though deep down is not so, but that's what he's trying to convince himself.

"Hmm ... Don't worry, I'm going to your apartment and we make a lot of noise just to annoy the little princess." He said and the redhead laughed.

"You're awful."

"And you love it." Ten smiled suggestively, then sat on the bed. "I'll help you sort things out."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. There's a whole order I like to follow."

"Okay." He laughed. "I'll wait in the living room and take you to the new apartment."

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to, first to know where you live and second cause I want to see the face of that rich princess."

Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head.

Why do he have to relate only to difficult people?

* * *

"Your new apartment is really cool," Jeno commented as he walked through the place where Doyoung and Taeyong will live together from today. "Do you think you're going to adapt to living with Tae?"

"Probably, I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?" The older stared at him and he chuckled.

"How many rooms are here?"

"One, the other is an office that I intend to turn into my painting room." Doyoung replied and Jeno sat down on the living room couch. "Can you imagine? I'll finally get rid of my parents! "

Jeno smiled lightly. It is good that Doyoung is happy, he isn't a bad person, he has always been incredible with the youngest and all his friends of the same age, but he always finds ways to get into complicated situations. More than once Doyoung had lied that he was going to travel with the school and in the end he was going to spend the weekend in the boyfriend's house, or he would escape in the night to go to parties that his parents never imagined.

Taeyong has had a golden patience with him since he was young, but Jeno knows patience isn't eternal.

"You finally got what you wanted." He smiled a little more. "What about Tae? What does he think of that? "

"He keeps insisting that we shouldn't do it, but you know what? He always agrees with me regardless of what he thinks." Doyoung laughet and Jeno raised his eyebrow. "Don't look at me like I'm a bad person, I try to make Tae enjoy life, but he's so correct and never really amuses himself."

"I think he likes you." Jeno said and Doyoung laughed.

"Me? No, of course not, we're best friends. "

"But I see how he looks at you, it's kind of obvious." Jeno commented and saw how it made Doyoung uncomfortable.

It's not like he doesn't like Taeyong, the redhead is one of the people that Doyoung loves most in the world, but as a brother... Of course he never liked all the boyfriends that the older boy had, but that's because they were all stupid boys who would never really make him happy; Of course this doesn't mean that the brunet sees him as something more, the two are simply friends.

Best friends.

"Don't say such a thing, Jeno. This was going to ruin everything." Doyoung said annoyed and the younger blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want him to like me like that, we'll always be just friends and if Tae falls in love he'll screw it up."

"I still don't understand."

"Jeno, if he likes me I'll be forced to distance myself from him, you know I don't want serious relationships."

Jeno just shook his head slightly, but decided not to intrude.

Doyoung keeps doing things and regrets later, so the boy will guard his wise words for the future: _I warned you_.

The two heard the doorbell and Doyoung stood up; He went to the door and opened it, his smile died the instant he saw the cheeky smile of that stupid boy who has been stuck in Taeyong's apartment all the time. The slut in shorts, he can't believe his friend had the audacity to bring him here.

"Hi, sorry for the delay, we got lost on the way."

"Oh, sure." Doyoung said and frowned as Chittaphon walked in, followed by Taeyong.

"Jeno, I miss you." Taeyong smiled and hugged the younger, stroking his hair. "How are you? What about Jaemin? "

"Well, we're fine... He's been fighting a lot with me, but you knows how it is." Jeno smiled lightly and the redhead chuckled.

"It happens. Patience is the key to everything." Taeyong spoke and Chittaphon whistled low.

"Wow, your new apartment looks pretty good." The Thai spoke up and Doyoung stared at him in annoyance. "Well, I just came to leave you here and find out your address, I'm going to be kind of annoyed to not have you in our building anymore, but... It's part of it." Ten spoke and gave Taeyong a soft kiss on cheek. "See you the other day."

"I-I'm going too." Jeno said and took the backpack from the sofa. "Bye, we'll talk." He hugged Doyoung and then hugged Taeyong too, whispering. "Good luck, Tae."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Send hi to Jaemin."

"Ok, bye." He smiled, then they left the apartment with Chittaphon and Doyoung stared at them annoyed.

"What?"

"I can't believe you brought that kid here." He said and Taeyong chuckled.

"He just gave me a ride, I left the car with Jaehyun." Taeyong replied and set the suitcases down. "Besides, Ten and I are just friends."

"Uhum, of course." Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Well, let's put those insignificant things aside, come on let me show you the apartment." The brunet smiled excitedly and pulled his friend by the hand. "My parents was pretty cool to us, they did a super clean up here and bought some new things."

Doyoung showed every room in the apartment until they finally reached the bedroom. His parents were nice, they took all those gruesome pictures that they had on the wall and let Doyoung put his photographs and paintings, the apartment is just the way he wanted it.

"This is the bedroom." Doyoung said, and the redhead arched a brow.

"There's only one bedroom?" He asked, and the brunet stared at him.

"Yeah, the office's small and I thought about dismantling and doing a studio so I wouldn't get the apartment dirty."

Taeyong was a bit uncomfortable, there's only one bed, this will make things really complicated for him and his feelings. Sleeping next to Doyoung every day will make his nights quite tricky.

"Any trouble sleeping with me? I don't steal the covers." Doyoung said and laughed and the older shook his head.

"No, no, but we have to set rules." Taeyong said and they both sat on the bed. "Rules that neither will break, so this coexistence will work."

"What kind of rules?"

"Well, I thought it would be a separate room, but... Since we're going to sleep in the same bed, neither you nor I will bring people home." Taeyong said seriously and Doyoung nodded.

"Fair." He said. "This means nothing of that Thai slut in this house."

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"And nothing of that bastards you sleep." Taeyong said and Doyoung laughed.

"Ok."

"Ok, hm ... you know how I like things clean then... we'll have to find a way to get along. Oh and I'm going to wash my clothes apart from yours." The redhead said and the younger raised an eyebrow.

"I'm clean, Tae. I don't have germs. "

"No matter, I like to wash my clothes by hand." Taeyong said and he laughed.

"Okay, I'm not gonna say anything."

"I guess that's all ..."

"No, there's one more thing." Doyoung said and thought for a few seconds, okay, maybe it's not a good idea to impose this condition, and Taeyong may even laugh out of his face, but after what Jeno said he can't get it out of his head. "Let's continue as friends." He said and this caught the redhead in surprise.

"...What? What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, we're just pretending to be boyfriends then ... nothing has changed, we're still just friends, I'm going to keep going out with my college guys and you can continue with your Thai boyfriend, our lives will stay the same."

Taeyong felt stupid after hearing these words; It was tough, because deep down he hoped that over time something might grow out of this fake relationship, but apparently everything that Doyoung wants is his freedom and will use whoever needs to achieve it.

Including Lee Taeyong.

"Okay, I don't know where you got the idea that there might be something else, but that's fine by me." Taeyong replied, of course he lied, but he's not going to show how this fucked him.

The brunet didn't like this answer, although he didn'ot understand why he was upset, after all he said what he wanted to hear, but at the same time the idea of the friend's preference for that cheeky boy bothered him a lot.

"Okay, we're fine." Doyoung smiled. "Let me show you your closet space." He preferred to change the subject, and Taeyong nodded.

He'd better keep his head in place.

* * *

The day was quiet, Taeyong spent most of his time packing his things, putting his products in the bathroom and tidying the apartment, something that Doyoung only observed without speaking a word.

His words stayed in Taeyong's head, but it was good, because in parts it made him realize how real things are and now maybe live under the same roof as his best friend becomes something easier.

They dined and Doyoung went to finish some college work in the office, he painted for about an hour, then decided to go to the bedroom to sleep.

He opened the door and saw when Taeyong left the bathroom of the room, wearing only dark sweatpants and the wet towel on his head, with which he still dries his reddish hair.

The two of them bathed together when they were very young, their parents were always friends and their mothers were best friends too, so they grew up as brothers and Taeyong was always very attached to Doyoung even though he was older than him; Still, Doyoung had never stopped to notice how his friend has a beautiful body, I mean, he's not blind right? It is no sin to admit that Taeyong is attractive because he was always handsome, the guy all the students at school and college wanted to marry.

The brunet felt a strange heat over his cheeks, then shook his head quickly to push those thoughts away.

"Are you going to take a shower? There are clean towels in the bathroom." He spoke and Doyoung shook his head.

"No, I did it just before you arrived." The brunet smiled back, then went to the closet, picked up his pajamas and went back to the room while Taeyong dries his own hair. "You know, my parents said they want to help you find a good spot for your restaurant." He spoke and the older stared at him.

"I don't want your parents to bother about this, Doyoung. Really."

"I know, ok? I know that, but my parents giving you this gift goes way beyond all of this, you know my mother loves you." The younger shrugged, then got rid of the clothes and put on his shorts and clean t-shirt.

Taeyong sighed in annoyance, then stood up and went to put the towel in the bathroom and Doyoung went to bed, watching the older calmly come back from the bathroom, fold the clothes he left on the bedroom sofa and go to the closet to put them in their due places, then came back.

"Ehe, sorry." Doyoung laughed and the redhead nodded, then stopped in front of the bed.

"Which side do you want?" He asked and the younger rolled over so that Taeyong slept on the edge, then the redhead sat on the bed and picked up his cell phone to check the messages.

Doyoung was distracted by watching his friend's bare back, raised his view until he reached his shoulders, then watched his arms, his jutting veins catching his attention, after all he always said that Tae have handsome arms, beautiful hands, maybe one more thing that helps in the kitchen.

"I'm going to set the alarm for tomorrow morning, do you mind?" He glared at him over the shoulder and the brunet shook his head. "Ok."

They lay down on the bed and Doyoung took control of the TV so he could turn it on, after all this awkward silence is not helping.

There was a long moment of silence, so Doyoung stared at his friend, who is reading a magazine about cooking.

"Tae?" He called and he glanced at him.

"Hm?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you don't looked me straight in the face and spend all day calling me _Doyoung_ , not **Do** as you usually do." Doyoung replied and the redhead turned his face toward him.

"I'm just tired, Do. Seriously." The redhead spoke and Doyoung snorted.

"Liar."

"What do you want me to say?" He chuckled and the other firmly pressed his elbow to the mattress.

"You suck." Doyoung grunted and the older laughed.

"You're worse." He countered, which made both of them laugh together this time.

* * *

Taeyong ended up sleeping before Doyoung; the last time he remembers to look at the brunet he was glazed on the movie that was on television, so he turned aside and turned off the lamp to sleep.

The alarm clock rang at seven o'clock, the redhead always likes to get up slowly to take a shower and prepare breakfast and then take a walk. In these years living 'alone', he created certain habits, since when he shared the apartment with Jaehyun, neither of them interfered with the routine of the other.

He tapped his hand on the alarm clock to turn it off, then yawned and ran his hand against his eyes, trying to move on the bed but being stopped.

He looked down at an arm around his waist, a soft hair brushing against his neck and only then did he realize that Doyoung was hugging him. The redhead took a deep breath and lifted the covers, letting out a low curse when he saw Doyoung's beautiful legs curled into his.

He makes his life so hard this way.

He pushed him carefully to don't wake him and Doyoung muttered something he didn't understand, but continued to sleep, so Taeyong straightened his legs and couldn't help noticing how soft his skin is, yearning to be touched, he would love to slide his hands through his thighs, but it's **OBVIOUS** that this isn't an option.

Doyoung turned on the bed and in the process ended up uncovering, he lay facing the wall, shrinking a little. Taeyong swallowed, watched carefully the curves of the younger's body, his broad shoulders, thin waist, and a dangerously drawn hip. His eyes continued to 'go down' and he wasted a lot of time noticing how his shorts adorned Doyoung's pretty ass perfectly.

And that's was the end for Taeyong.

 _"My God, Taeyong, stop it."_ The redhead thought and jumped out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom.

He needs a cold shower.

Will it be so complicated every day? He'll be lucky if he survives until the end of the week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Taeyong, life's so difficult. KKKKKK


	6. VI

Doyoung woke up early to go to college and settle some things that are pending, since he is doing his final work with other colleagues it's important for everyone to participate; His mother called and asked him to come home for lunch, which wasn't in the plans of the brunette, but since he and Taeyong began to live together his parents are much nicer then before and he isn't in position to deny anything.

He reached the hall of the building and frowned as he saw Chittaphon, Taeyong's friend he hates.

"What do you want here?" Doyoung questioned, keeping his expression of superiority, but of course Chittaphon returned with a wry smile.

"I came to see Tae."

"Funny, I told Tae I didn't want him meeting with sluts here." He replied and folded his arms, grinning.

"Well he clearly doesn't obey cause he looks at you every day." Ten replied and the brunet felt his blood bubbling in veins, felt the desire to hit the slut who dared to insult him, but always learned from his mother that he need to keep control of emotions. "And frankly, princess, I don't understand why you get so upset, if all you want is to use Taeyong as your toy for Daddy and Mommy to stop fucking your life." He said with sarcasm and Doyoung clenched his fists.

"Tae is my best friend, I'm the most important person in his life."

"Yeah, it might even be, but Tae is too good for you."

"You don't even know me."

"I don't know you, but I read people well and know what you are? You're a spoiled kid who doesn't mind hurting others to get what you want. That's who you are. You play the pieces on your chess game to benefit yourself and when people get in the way or when you get tired of them, you throw the pieces away like garbage." He replied and took a step forward, facing Doyoung closely. "You call me a slut, but I value the man he is. Taeyong deserves someone much better than you, maybe not me, but you're worth absolutely nothing compared to him. "

Chittaphon answerd and Doyoung felt these words hit him like a slap in the face, because yes, he knows the value of his best friend, but that doesn't mean that he treats him as less.

"I would never hurt Tae." She said and he laughed.

"Oh really? Well, I'm going to tell you something, princess. You hurts him all the time." Ten replied harshly and headed out of the building, leaving Doyoung alone in front of the open elevator doors.

The brunet swallowed the bitterness, feeling his cell vibrate in his pocket and when he caught the same saw a message from Taeyong.

"Where are you? Your parents are waiting here to have lunch together. "

Doyoung took a deep breath, entering the elevator and pushing the button on the fifth floor.

"I'm going up." That's all that answered as the elevator moves up.

* * *

"Tae, darling, I'm so happy and proud." Doyoung's mother spoke and the redhead smiled as he poured food into the table so everyone could eat. "I never imagined my son leading a life like this, especially with a good boy like you, I am the most accomplished mother in the universe." She spoke smiling and the younger one laughed.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." Taeyong answered and everyone turned to the door when Doyoung came in.

"Finally, I thought you were going to leave us waiting." She said and went to hug her son, who returned the hug. "Is everything alright, honey?"

"Yes mom. I'm sorry, it's just a few things in college, and I'm thinking how to solve it." Doyoung lied and Taeyong realized that, but he preferred to remain silent. "Wow, that smells good."

"Of course, living with a Chef every day, I admit that I feel a little jealous." She said laughing and his father did the same.

"You have enough maids so you don't have to die intoxicated by my food." He spoke and everyone laughed.

They sat at the table to eat, and Taeyong let them all serve first.

"So, Doyoung. How are things going in college?" The father asked and the brunet smiled slightly.

"Good, dad. It's just the stress of work, nothing much. "

"Oh, talking about stress, me and your dad brought the solution to your problems." She said and Taeyong exchanged curious looks with Doyoung. "Me and your father have won a trip from some friends to Jeju in a wonderful hotel, but he has meetings and I'm organizing an event here in the city, so... We want to offer this stay to you two."

Taeyong's eyes widened, not waiting for it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for you, I mean, it's three days and I know that Doyoung has no class every day, so you can spend the weekend traveling and I'm sure you'll find someone to cover those days for you."

"I think it's a great idea." Doyoung said, and it caught everyone by surprise, the redhead even thought he would deny it since he's been talking for days about a party that would happen on campus over the weekend. "Don't you think, Tae?"

"Of course, I mean.. It would be nice, the last time I went to Jeju I was twelve and I went with my parents."

"Perfect! You have the airplane tickets and the reservations, I'm sure you'll enjoy this trip a lot." She smiled excitedly.

The two waved, but Taeyong still noticed something annoying Doyoung, after all since young he was always very good at identifying when the friend was sad or angry.

And at the moment? Doyoung is angry.

Maybe he should ask him later.

* * *

Doyoung's parents left in the afternoon and Taeyong cleaned the whole kitchen and the living room, while the brunet was painting in the office, after all even if he tries to help him, the redhead prefers to do everything himself to make sure that not even a dust is going to dwell your home.

Tae took advantage and made hot chocolate, since that's the best way to get Doyoung's answers out, then knocked on the door twice and smiled slightly when he saw him cursing and putting a new canvas on the painting easel.

"Hi, you busy?"

"No, I would like to be, but everything I paint sucks ..."

"Don't be so picky, all your paintings are beautiful." Taeyong said sincerely and handed the mug to him, who blinked in surprise. "I made for you, who knows, hot chocolate brings you inspiration?"

"You're great." Doyoung smiled and took a sip of it, panting.

"It's hot, be careful." He said and the brunet nodded, sitting on the bench. "Well, I'll leave you alone."

"Tae."

The redhead turned as Doyoung called his name, facing his features concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever hurt you?" He asked out of nowhere and this caught the older by surprise, then walked back to the brunet.

"Why are you asking that?"

"For nothing... I just... I've been thinking, sometimes it seems like I'm a horrible friend." Doyoung lowered his face and the redhead narrowed his eyes.

"You're not a bad friend, I mean, you're a complicated one but not horrible." Taeyong chuckled and he stared back at him. "Look, you never hurt me, okay? It makes me angry too often, but that doesn't mean it's bad. "

"I don't mean to use you in all this ... We're best friends, you're the most important person in my life and I want you to know that." He said and the other raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know what crisis of consciousness has hit you, but don't worry, I know that." Taeyong said and gasped when Doyoung hugged him after dropping the mug on the table.

The redhead returned the hug with one arm, rubbing Doyoung's back with affection.

"Sorry."

"What for?" Taeyong asked.

"Just... Forgive me."

"Okay, look, you should go back to your paintings and I'm going to the grocery store." He said and shoved Doyoung lightly. "See you later."

"Ok."

Taeyong smiled slightly, then left the office and closed the door.

Whatever has happened has left Doyoung worried, but Taeyong is not going to ask, it's better to let him handle himself.

* * *

The weekend arrived and the two packed their bags for the trip, which was quite quiet and the idea of staying a whole weekend alone with Doyoung is quite pleasant for Taeyong, although deep down there's an uncomfortable fear that maybe he'll get some guy and leave him alone.

Still, it's good to travel, maybe he can find different ingredients and improve his recipes, unique dishes that he is saving for his own restaurant.

They arrived at the hotel and both were surprised by the luxury of the place, it's simply amazing and when they were guided through to their rooms they were even more dazzled by the magnificent view from the balcony, showing the huge pool of the place and the wonderful view of the island.

"Wow." Taeyong commented and hit a photo, after all he always liked doing it. "Your parents were generous with us."

"Yeah, I've been to Jeju several times, but this place is amazing." The brunet commented, leaning against the porch railing watching the scenery, and the redhead lifted the camera.

"Doyoung."

"Hm?" He turned his face, being surprised by the flash and made a face. "Hey, you can't take pictures of unprepared people!" He complained and the older laughed.

"Then pose for me."

Doyoung started to do the most diverse poses and that made both of them laugh.

"See? I am a beautiful model. "

"I can't disagree." He said and smiled. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"The pool." Doyoung smiled excitedly. "Then we can visit some places and choose a good place for dinner, this weekend is your kitchen vacation." He said and the redhead smiled waving.

"Okay, let's go to the pool." The redhead spoke and smiled as the younger celebrated excitedly, like a small child.

How can he be so cute?

* * *

The two spent the whole afternoon together and in years this was the most fun day of Doyoung's life.

He is able to admit that when he started hanging out with other men, things changed a little, his life became routine, and he could only find amusement when he was in ballads, drinking or fucking with any handsome body asshole who knew where to touch; Still, this was the best day of his life, the two took advantage of the pool, went shopping together and found an amazing restaurant for dinner.

They returned to the hotel at three in the morning and Doyoung knows he drank a little too much, not just him, but Taeyong too.

"So... did you have more fun here than at the campus party?" The redhead asked and the other laughed, rolling on the bed.

"Totally, today was one of the most incredible days of my life." He spoke drunk and smiled, his cheeks flushed, his dark hair stuck to his forehead. "It was boring when the waiter refused to bring me more drinks, but the rest was amazing."

"Maybe because you're too drunk?" Taeyong asked and he laughed.

"Just a bit."

Taeyong laughed and got rid of the shirt, looking for a clean one in the suitcase and Doyoung watched in silence.

He is so attractive...

"Tae...?"

"Hm?"

"When did you became so handsome?" Doyoung asked and the other raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, laughing.

"It's just... I ... I've never looked at you properly." Doyoung sat on the bed, staring at him with a smile. "Come here, come ..." He held out his hand.

The alcohol probably spoke louder at that moment, as the redhead ignored all the internal warnings in his head and headed toward the bed, Doyoung's brown eyes flashed and he smiled, his rosy lips curling into the loveliest smile the redhead had seen it all his life and he felt a strong desire to bite them, brush his cock against them until he received him with a hot and wet mouth.

And only that thought made Taeyong's blood begin to pump harder.

"You know ... We could have some fun..." Doyoung suggested and the redhead stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He replied, and the younger mumbled something low, pulling Taeyong by the hands until he drop him down on the bed and steadied himself enough to get into his lap, what made Taeyong let out a low moan.

And there goes Taeyong's body betraying him again.

"Do, don't ..."

"Shhh ..." He pressed his finger against Taeyong's lips. "I'm very drunk ... You too, I need to get the alcohol out of my body and for that you have to make me sweat." He smiled mischievously and the redhead laughed. "I think you can..." He murmured, sliding his hand over the older's chest, his cold fingers making his skin shiver.

Taeyong licked his lips, looking down at Doyoung's hand, then met his eyes once more and found a unique glow there.

And if there's something the redhead wants right now, it's devouring him alive, and Doyoung knows it.

He even tried to speak, but Taeyong didn't give him time, his hands gripped Doyoung's face and theirs lips found a wet kiss, the redhead bit his lower lip and pulled out a moan from the younger who opened his mouth to receive his tongue. Taeyong didn't even have to interrupt the kiss to drop Doyoung down on the bed, the two of them stared at each other for a second, and he had time to admire the young man's stunning beauty. An inner voice screams in his head for him to stop and come back to his senses, but Taeyong wants to ignore that voice, he wants to touch Doyoung, make him moan and shout his name.

He opened Doyoung's shirt at the same time he kissed his neck, marking his skin without any mercy, after all he wants to prove to the brunet that he can be better than all those assholes with whom he fucked. He lowered his kisses to his chest, kissing his rosy nipple and biting lightly on it, which made the younger arch his back of the bed moaning louder and Taeyong smiled satisfied.

Doyoung looked at him breathlessly, delighted with this new Taeyong he's discovering, so the older opened his belt and pulled off his jeans, but the brunet didn't give him time to do anything else, because he sat down in bed and it was his turn to open his pants.

"I'll... show you... that I'm much better than that Thai bitch you sleep with." Doyoung said and the other laughed.

The brunet pushed Taeyong's pants down and licked his lips when saw the bulge hidden in the dark boxer, quite generous, and of course the younger smiled satisfied, then Tae sat down and Doyoung knelt on the floor, pulling his dick out and that made him sigh softly. He moved his hand slowly, licking from the base to the head of his cock, Doyoung sucked slowly making Taeyong moan and used the saliva to ease the movement of his hand. Taeyong was charmed by the way the boy's rosy lips kissed his cock, licking until finally received it in his hot, wet mouth.

And this was the most beautiful image Taeyong saw in all his life.

Doyoung with his pretty lips around his cock, he never imaginate see this.

Doyoung sucked hard, pumping his head slowly, what more he wants at the moment is that Taeyong completely forget the name of Chittaphon, that he sees that the brunet is better in everything and with that his ego will be well treated.

The redhead couldn't help it, he jerked his hip up and Doyoung let out a low moan, looking up at him and he wanted to smile at the pleasure expression he found there, then returned to concentrate on satisfying him. Taeyong stroked the young's dark hair, 'pushing' against his lips and moaning a little louder; Doyoung let him use his mouth the way he wanted, but of course he was careful to don't do anything that make him feel uncomfortable.

Doyoung pushed his lips away from the redhead's cock, breathing heavily, Taeyong pulled him by the hands until the brunet lay on the bed again, now face down.

The redhead got rid of the rest of the clothes, and Doyoung felt like a great idiot for never having noticed how attractive he is, with a perfect body, so Taeyong steadied himself over the brunet's body, kissing his cheek.

"Did you bring lube?" He asked and the brunet nodded.

"I brought it, but it's in the bag... Too far." He muttered under his breath, and Taeyong thought for a second.

"It's ok, we'll find a way." He spoke and Doyoung raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything, or rather had no time to say, because Taeyong's fingers pressed his entrance over the boxer and he groaned louder.

He took a few seconds to observe the naked figure on the bed, slim body, pale skin, everything he dreamed of touching and now he can. He took a deep breath, biting Doyoung's nape and his hands slid down his back until tighten his cheeks and hit a slap in one of them, what that made Doyoung moan loud and enjoy the touch.

"Ngh... I'm loving... this side of yours..." Doyoung said with a smile and the redhead laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Taeyong replied and saw how it made the boy anxious for more.

He pulled Doyoung's hip until he was kneeling on the bed, his upper body still lying on the mattress, then parted his cheeks lightly to reach his pink opening and didn't hesitate to bring his mouth to it, licking and sucking slowly, which made the brunet moan loudly and his body shuddered, reacting positively to his tongue.

Taeyong tried to prepare him, sliding his tongue over his hole, using only one hand to ease his access, while with the other he slid his fingers against his entrance a few times. The redhead pulled away and entered a finger, feeling it hot and tight, something that made the older moan with Doyoung.

He started to move his fingers in a certain pace, making 'scissors' movement with them to make him relax, after all what is to come is bigger than his fingers and Taeyong doesn't want Doyoung to feel any kind of discomfort.

"Mhnm... I-I need you on me, fucking... hard..." He said shakily and the redhead smiled.

"Ask rightly." He said, and the brunet looked at him outraged.

"What?"

"Convince me."

"You won't make me beg Lee Taeyong..."

"Yes, I will." The redhead said with a mischievous grin, his fingers leaving Doyoung's body, but they began to tease him as he pressed them into his hole without penetrating. "It's in your hands."

Doyoung groaned angry, pushing his ass against his fingers, but Taeyong continued to tease him and it wasn't long before he gave up.

"Ugh! Okay, Tae! Please fuck me all at once because I need your damn dick on me! " Doyoung spoke altered and loud, rather loud, but at the moment Taeyong couldn't care and just managed to laugh out loud.

"Ok, you convinced me Do."

He said and moved his hand against his own cock, letting out a low moan, he's painfully hard and all he wants now is to fuck Doyoung until his legs shake and he have difficulty sitting down the next day.

"I'm gonna get the condom." He said and got off bed while Doyoung layed himself better, Taeyong found his wallet in his pants pocket and took one of the condoms he carries, climbing back on the bed and was mesmerized by the way the youngest lay in bed, spreading his legs and sliding his long fingers down his chest until he finally touched himself between his legs. "You're so beautiful."

Doyoung smiled, then Taeyong ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth and placed it, snuggling between his legs and placing his dick against his opening.

He began to penetrate slowly, which made Doyoung moan loudly and the older didn't stay behind, he's so hot and tight that Taeyong felt his vision cloud a little for the pleasure, even not being completely inside. He pushed slowly until being completely inside and it took him a few seconds to think straight, Doyoung wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled Taeyong by the shoulders to kiss him.

"Go on... I-I'm fine ..."

Tae didn't wait for a second request, began to thrust hard, making Doyoung moan loudly and scratch his back; Taeyong tried to supress his groans against the brunet's neck, biting and sucking on his skin, fingers pinching Doyoung's pink nipples as he tightened his thighs around the redhead hip, the high sound of skin against skin as he increased his strength of his movements.

"A-Ah! Tae... ngh ...! "

"Damn, you're so ... hot and tight ... so ... good ..." Taeyong muttered, raising his kisses to his face until reach his mouth and moaned as the younger grabbed his face and pulled the lower lip between his teeth, sucking slowly.

The bed creaked by the movement of both bodies on it, Doyoung turned on his back and Taeyong thrusted in again, holding his hip and thrusting hard, the younger's body shuddered under him and with the strong movements he began to tremble a bit. more and more restless and vocal, which made the redhead realize that he is close, just like himself.

He took his hand under the younger's body and began to touch him in synchrony with his thrusts; It wasn't long before he moaned loudly at his name, practically screaming, He came on his hand and it wasn't long until the redhead satisfied himself as well.

The two of them were silent for a few minutes, then the redhead lay beside him on the bed and let out an exhausted and satisfied sigh.

"Wow ..." Doyoung muttered and the redhead laughed out of breath. "It was good..."

"It was incredible..." The redhead replied and smiled.

It's a bit strange for Taeyong, because he's been dreaming about this moment all his life, but in his head the two wouldn't be drunk this way and now that he feels a little more sober, that fear of being only one night began to hit him. He stared at Doyoung, smiling as he turned to face him and the brunet approached and kissed his lips fondly.

"You are amazing..."

"We need a bath..."

"Nhmm no I just want to sleep ..." Doyoung grunted and hugged Taeyong tightly, using his shoulder as a pillow and the redhead took the used condom, throwing it in the garbage basket near the bed.

Deep down he knows it's wrong, this whole situation, but at least he knows how good is touching him and loving him.

Even being a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so ashamed, this is my first sex scene in a fanfic and I'm really afraid it has became something silly.  
> It was so hard for me, I'm brazilian so writing everything in english is pretty complicate, but maybe it come out something good.   
> I hope so. KKKKKKKKKK
> 
> Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, see you in next! ~


	7. VII

Doyoung woke with the sun beating on his face; He raised his arm over the eyes to block out the light and felt the hangover start to act.

Last night remains a mystery in his head, the last thing he remembers is that the bartender didn't let him drink more wine and Taeyong carried him out of the restaurant, half drunk too.

After arriving the hotel, Doyoung doesn't remember anything.

He found Taeyong's dark glasses on the night table beside the bed and put it on to dim the light, then sat on the bed and looked around a bit lost.

Doyoung's eyes widened when he saw all the clothes on the floor completely messed up, then finally realized the absence of his own clothes and that can only say one thing: He and Taeyong had sex.

And that sucks.

The bathroom door opened and he saw Taeyong leave the same with the towel wrapped around his waist, while drying his brown hair with another in hands, he stared at him and smiled lightly.

"We...?" I asked scared and he nodded slowly, with an expression that the brunet couldn't identify but that made him a little worried. "Oh my God..."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence, and Doyoung stared at him.

"Look, can we ... can we forget what happened last night?" He asked and the redhead looked at him somewhat disappointed. "It was a mistake, Tae ... We were drunk and ... And that will complicate everything ..."

"Complicate what?" Taeyong asked confused. "I ... I don't understand, frankly. It was incredible, we had a great day yesterday and today you say it was a mistake? "

"I'm not saying this... The day was great, I really didn't enjoy myself like that for months, but the sex part was a mistake, cause it'll complicate our agreement and will make it look...-"

"Real?" Taeyong interrupted him and asked, what made the younger stared at him. "Really? Are you afraid to fall in love with me?"

"I would never fall in love with you, you're my best friend." Doyoung replied quickly, but saw the way the older stared at him in surprise and then his gaze turned to disappointment, a big disappointment. "Tae I-I... I didn't mean it..."

"No, no, I understand." Taeyong removed the towel from his head and threw it on the arm of the sofa and it that's what made Doyoung realized the size of the nonsense he did, because he's angry, but there is a mixture of hurt and disappointment in his tone. "You would never fall in love with someone like me. A serious guy, with a guaranteed future and dreams of a concrete and quiet life. "

"Tae, you need to understand, we're best friends and a passion would ruin everything." Doyoung said and he nodded slowly.

"So I'm sorry Doyoung, cause I've already ruined everything!" The redhead said angrily.

"W-What ...?"

"Frankly Doyoung, I've liked you since I was sixteen, I... I thought that after the day we had yesterday, everything that happened, things would finally work between us, we're good together don't you think?" He asked and the brunet began to feel a wave of panic taking hold of his body.

"Yeah! We are, but as friends! "Doyoung spoke desperately and the redhead went to the bed, sitting on it beside him.

"Do, we're friends, I can prove we can be more and you'll like it, you just... You just need to give me a chance and..."

"No!" The brunet said loudly. "No, Taeyong! No! Between us can only have friendship, nothing more! Maybe just sex, but I don't believe this will work either, we have an agreement and the agreement was to not fall in love. You broke this deal! "

"Do, please ..."

"No." The brunet said sternly. "There will be nothing but friendship between us." He said and the redhead felt like a big jerk.

Taeyong stared at the ground in silence, it was only a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity in the older's head; The stupid voice in his head came again saying I warned you, the same voice that warned him yesterday that he should have stopped and not yielded to the desire he was feeling for his best friend at that moment.

He considered the possibility of begging, but that would be too much humiliation, he's tired to beg for a bit of love, attention, because Doyoung would never date someone like him.

The brunet stared at him in silence, one part of him dying for fear of losing him as a friend, but the other equally frightened at the idea of a compromise.

"...Tae?"

"You know what? Forget it." He stood up and the brunet bit his lower lip. "I was a fool... I thought... That you could fall in love with me. Even Jaehyun saying I was risking too much. You see, he was right, while I... I walked into this whole situation with a open heart hoping that you could see me as a lover, but you just wanted to use me to gain your freedom."

"It's not like this..."

"Yeah, it is, Doyoung. I would have... Done all in my power to make you happy, cause I love you." He said and the brunet's eyes widened. "But for what? To make you sick of me? To you think I'm boring like all the men your parents wanted for you? "

"You...-"

"Fuck, I love you, but you can't reciprocate. I fool myself that this deal would turn out to be real, I really believed it, but it was foolish ... Chittaphon was right, I'm naive but I understand now and you don't have to worry about my feelings. "

"Tae, Tae wait!"

"What? Do you have more things to say?"

The younger looked at him alarmed, frightened, because the possibility of losing him seemed real to Doyoung, and this is scary.

Taeyong is the most important person in Doyoung's life. From an early age he was always the person the brunet confided with his eyes closed, who took him out of the problens and made things easier with his parents. Doyoung had a dream as a teenager, he and Taeyong together planned to travel the world, the brunet painting the best and most incredible landscapes and the redhead experimenting new recipes and ingredients to improve his dishes.

But at the age of eighteen this was no longer a dream for Taeyong, and at the time made Doyoung angry, really angry, because it was a promise between them and he found himself alone in this rebellious, teenage dream of freedom. His friend who wore black hair and punk piercings and collars became a serious man working at fancy restaurants that Doyoung hates.

"And our dream of... Traveling the world together?"

"That was never my dream." Taeyong replied and Doyoung frowned. "My dream was to be by your side."

The words hit Doyoung hard, then the redhead entered the bathroom to finish dressing and he sat there on the bed looking for answers on the white sheet of it.

Why? Why did he have to ruin everything?

But who was to blame for this? Taeyong or Doyoung?

* * *

 The weekend that began incredible and amused became morbid and serious; Doyoung even tried, but the older was silent for the vast majority of the time and on the return trip there was nothing but silence and necessary words.

They arrived at the airport that night, and when Doyoung thought they would take a taxi home, Taeyong surprised him by saying he would stop by the apartment where he lived to see Jaehyun and the brunet knew it was a lie.

He'll see Chittaphon, that damn Thai slut who dared to face Doyoung.

Doyoung came home and didn't like the silence with which he was greeted, something that was never a problem in his life, but ever since he began to live with Taeyong he got used to having music in the apartment and the smell of delicious food. He let out a heavy sigh and went to the kitchen, took a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and went to his room, deciding not to mess up the house to don't bother him any more.

He left his lugagge in the closet and went straight to bed, didn't change to pajamas, he jusr got rid of the socks and lay under the covers.

Doyoung stared at the ceiling silently, frowning, then turned on the television and turned up the volume to get the feeling of having someone there with him, but the TV noise didn't help so he picked up his cell phone and texted Jeno.

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_Are you awake?_

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Yeah! I missed you, how was the trip? Are you home?_

Doyoung smiled, after all Jeno is one of his best friends even though he is younger, he is like his younger brother.

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_I think I screwed up ..._

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Oh man, what did you do now?_

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_Tae and I had sex ..._  
_Any idea how bad this is?_

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Did you have sex with him?! Wait, and was it good?_

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_Really?_

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Sorry, but why would this be bad? I don't understand._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_I can't, Jeno... I can't..._  
_This morning we argued and he gave me silent treatment all day._

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Why did you argue?_

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_He said he loves me... Can you imagine?_  
_Tae said he loves me, that sucks!_

There was a pause, and Jeno finally answered.

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Well... I already imagined ..._  
_I mean, I could tell by the way Tae looks at you._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_Jeno, this is serious._

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_I'm serious, we all know he likes you ..._  
_Me, Jae hyung, Jaemin, everybody._

Doyoung let out a low, irritated sound; How can they say that? Taeyong always looked upon him as a good friend, nothing more!

Of course, the brunet always boasted that his friend looked like that only to him, but that doesn't mean it's love!

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_And what did you say to him?_  
_That left him upset._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_I said I would never fall in love with him ..._  
_And that he was ruining everything in our deal ..._

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Do... Omg..._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_I didn't think straight! When he started saying that he loved me and that he would do anything to make me happy, I panicked and then I dumped all this into him, but ..._  
_Not entirely true, I mean, I care about him, you know!_

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Well, he has reasons to be upset._  
_You were evil..._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_I know ... Dammit, I screwed up ..._

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Calm down, you two need to talk ..._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_He's not at home, he went to Jaehyun, but I doubt ..._  
_Surely he went to see that bitch._

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Well, you have no right to get between them if you gave up Tae._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_I know, but that doesn't mean I'm satisfied._  
_Aff I think I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow?_

**_To Doyoung:_ **  
_Yeah, we can have lunch together._  
_Good night, hyung._

**_To Jeno:_ **  
_Good night, Jeno._

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh, then set his cell phone on the night table and stared at the television in silence.

He better try to sleep.

* * *

"That wasn't cool," Taeyong said and Ten stared at him.

"What? The sex?" He questioned and found one cigarette, releasing the smoke slowly between his lips.

"No, the sex was great. I speak of the situation, I didn't want to use you as a consolation prize." Taeyong said and the Thai laughed, holding out his cigarette to the older.

"It's ok, I don't mind, I just want to be with you." He said and the redhead accepted the cigarette, taking a drag as well while the two relax in bed, both naked. "Now I would love for you to tell me what happened on this trip. You guys did sex, don't you? "

Taeyong stared at him, then returned the cigarette and fastened his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I was so stupid."

Chittaphon turned to face the redhead, then smiled.

"Come on, tell me what happened."

"It was a nice day. We had a lot of fun, it gave me the hope that ... Maybe things could work out." The redhead commented and let out a bored sigh. "So we went to dinner and drinked a lot, the mistake started there, but continued when we got home and he gave the suggestion."

"Okay, so you guys had sex, and then?" Ten questioned, returning the cigarette to Taeyong.

"I was stupid... I should have listened to my instincts, but no... I got carried away by desire and got into it." Taeyong grunted low. "He said he would never fall in love with me, that there could only be friendship between us." He spoke bitterly, and Chittaphon laughed.

"Wow, what a bitch."

"I've been so pathetic... I begged, Ten... I practically humbled myself to him and... He said 'no" over and over again, to make sure I didn't forget." Taeyong muttered and Chittaphon shook his head , sliding his hand over the older's arm.

"Well, I warned you, your rich little princess doesn't give a shit about you. All he wants is freedom and will use you to get it, but frankly? He doesn't care about your feelings, he only cares about himself. "

Taeyong frowned slightly, but couldn't say anything else; It's not like he felt anger at Doyoung for everything that happened, in fact he feels angry at himself for being so deluded. From now on, maybe he should stop thinking about having a perfect relationship with Doyoung, all Taeyong will have with him is a good friendship, nothing more.

"Maybe you're right." The redhead said and stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray at the head of the bed.

"You know what? I'm going to get the pizza I have in the fridge." Ten said and Taeyong nodded, watching the brunet get up and put on his shorts before leaving the room.

"Aff... Fuck..."

* * *

Taeyong decided to stop by Jaehyun's apartment to find out how he is; He pressed the doorbell and the door opened, but SiCheng appeared, wearing a broad Jaehyun's shirt that covered his thighs.

"Oh, hey hyung!" He said and hugged the older man tightly, letting him in. "I thought you had the keys."

"I forgot at my apartment, I got home last night and didn't get anything." Taeyong said and Jaehyun arrived in the living room, wearing only sweatpants, the marks on his skin very apparent and this time the red-haired man laughed.

He wasted no time.

"Hey, I thought you were going to stay longer."

"I would, but I decided to go back sooner. You, apparently, look fine." Taeyong said and SiCheng went to hug his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess so." He rubbed his hand on the younger's arm. "Would you like some coffee? It's pizza from yesterday, it's not your wonderful food, but it's good." He suggested and the older nodded, then the three of them went to the kitchen to sit down to eat.

"So how was the trip?" Winwin asked and Taeyong took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Good, the place was amazing, it was cool." He said and watched as Jaehyun raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, and the older smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, I am. Summing up the story, I should have listened to you." Taeyong answered and the other sighed.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"I think Doyoung likes you." SiCheng said out of nowhere and this made the older man face him. "As a man, not justa as a best friend."

"I don't think so, Winwin. We're opposites."

"Yeah, you are, but... I see how he looks at you. As he dies of jealousy from Chittaphon's, Doyoung is the most confident person I know, he knows he's handsome and talented and doesn't have to do anything to charm people, or at least he looks like that." He said thoughtfully. "And he's not afraid of losing people, but you're the only one he's afraid to lose."

Taeyong heard the blonde in silence, not knowing if he's right, after all it's a bit difficult to imagine Doyoung afraid of losing him for the simple reason that he knows it will never happen. The redhead always swallowed his pride for Doyoung, apologizing even when he was right in the fights, all because he never managed to stay away from the youngest.

It is a silly childhood love, but that always prevented Taeyong from indulging in other relationships.

"It's hard to believe." The older commented and Winwin smiled.

"But you should."

"Look, maybe you'd better accept other people in your life." Jaehyun suggested, and the Taeyong stared at him. "I know you love Doyoung, but you tried, tried and didn't work, so... You should be with Chittaphon that really likes you."

"You're right ... But I don't want Ten to feel the second option, I like him and I don't think it's fair."

"Then make him feel the first." Jaehyun said and Taeyong thought for a few seconds, nodding slowly.

Maybe it's time to drop Doyoung instead and dedicate himself to someone who really does like him. 

* * *

Taeyong decided to return home only in the afternoon; probably at this time Doyoung will no longer be home and he needs some time to organize his thoughts, to put the clothes in the closet and to wash the ones that he brought from the trip.

Cleaning the house and taking care of his things always calmed the redhead, his mother used to joke that he didn't have to send anyone to clean his room or take care of his son's things, since he has always been very organized and clean since childhood.

He got home and took a shower, then put on clean clothes and decided to wash the dirty ones. He picked up a few that Doyoung left in the bathroom and his, but when he was headed toward the laundry room something fell from Doyoung's clothes and when he looked down he saw that it was a card.

Taeyong took the paper from the floor and checked to see if it was something important, turning the same and frowning when he saw the message.

"I'll leave my number for you to call, see you at the party."

The redhead took a deep breath, then the door opened and the brunet entered.

"Hi ..." He said in a low tone and the redhead extended the card, which left the young confused, but he went to him and looke surprised when saw what is it.

"You may have missed it." Taeyong said without much emotion in his voice, then headed for the laundry room and heard Doyoung's footsteps behind him.

"Tae... We have to talk."

"I think we've talked enough."

"No, we didn't." Doyoung pulled him by the arm and he finally looked at him. "I want to apologize."

This caught Taeyong by surprise, but he didn't sketch anything but his serious expression.

"I was an idiot with you, said things I shouldn't..."

"You were sincere," Taeyong said and he blinked in surprise. "I prefer your bitter sincerity to your sweet lies." He picked it up and put Doyoung's clothes on the machine, separating his to wash by hand. "Well, I understood, nothing but friendship and companionship, we take this story till your graduation and make your parents believe that we are a happy couple, I don't touch you and you don't touch me, I know all the rules."

"I don't..."

"Enough, Doyoung. Enough. I'm so tired, it's not your fault, okay? You never deceived me or anything, I was responsible for all of this. You don't need to worry or even apologize." Taeyong steadied hix hands in the sink. "Go on with your life, go out with your friends, I'll do the same."

"Going out with that bitch?"

"He's not a bitch. Chittaphon is an incredible person and be it with him or anyone else, you don't have to worry. "

Doyoung frowned, his hands shaking and sweating, he felt anger and at the same time a bad feeling that he is losing Taeyong; He never wanted things to get that level, that the best friend was so harsh, after all Doyoung never deceived him, but one part of him feels guilty for not being able to reciprocate that feeling when the other is such a good and generous man.

"You'd better go to your class. You'll be late. "

The younger sighed and waved, leaving the room without say goodbye, then Taeyong took a deep breath and felt a bitter desire to cry, for everything, for feeling stupid, for wanting so much something that can never have.

He took a deep breath, startled when the cell phone started ringing and when he got the same, he saw that it was his mother.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, dear. How are you?"_

"I'm good, mom. What about you and dad? "

_"We're fine. Look, come over here for dinner and bring your boyfriend. "_

"Mom, I... I-I do not know if that's a good idea, can we leave it for another day?"

_"No, some of your uncles arrived and want to see you, so let's have dinner. I'll be waiting, see you two here, bye my love."_ She spoke and didn't give her son time to say anything else, just hung up.

Taeyong sighed, cursing low.

"For fuck's sake."

* * *

"Am I good?" Doyoung asked, checking his appearance on the camera phone and Taeyong nodded and smiled lightly.

"You look beautiful, are we coming in?" He asked and the younger nodded, a bit nervous, after all it is the first time he will have dinner with Taeyong's parents being his 'boyfriend'.

Taeyong held out his hand and Doyoung held it, gripping it with force, needing to feel him close, then they went to the door and entered, being surprised by some flashes that made the two gasp in surprise.

"What the...-?"

"Dear! I'm glad you're here." Taeyong's mother went to her son, kissing his cheek tenderly and then wiping the lipstick mark off him. "Hello Doyoung, it's good to see you, especially with my son." She smiled and greeted the 'son-in-law', who smiled awkwardly.

"It's good to see you too."

"Mom, why all these cameras and... photographers?" Taeyong asked uncomfortable and she smiled, calling Doyoung's mother with her hand and they both gave each other arms and smiled excitedly.

"This is officially your engagement party!"

The two widened their eyes, not believing that their mothers had the courage to do so.

Engagement party?

Now things are complicated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the late, I was so lazy by these weeks and took me some time to write this chapter and translate everything to english.
> 
> Hope you likes, see you in next chapter. 
> 
> Bye bye!


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all likes this chapter, I'm sorry for the late.   
> I had so many things to do and didn't have time to write, but it's here and I did my best.   
> See you next chapter, bye bye!

"Congratulations dear, you're lucky to be with Taeyong!"

"Oh my God, you make the most beautiful couple, I'm sure you'll be very happy together!"

"Certainly!"

Doyoung began to suffocate.

The brunet went into the bathroom, steadying his hands against the sink, the air pouring in and out of his nostrils, and for the first time in his life he saw his bright future as a artist be threatened.

His plan was brilliant, a fake dating for a few months and then the beautiful and concrete freedom.

Everything under control, right?

Apparently not, because now the parents of Taeyong and all his family are out there expecting to see a happy couple and he is in the bathroom hyper ventilating with the idea of putting a real ring on his finger.

The door opened and he almost fainted thinking of being someone of his family to once again congratulate him on the wedding, but whoever entered was Taeyong and this made the younger sigh relieved.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked and the brunet let out a frustrated laugh.

"If I'm okay? Really? All this is getting out of control..."

"I warned it wouldn't work."

"Saying that now doesn't help!" Doyoung raised his voice, but lowered it as soon as he saw his friend's serious expression; He had forgotten that he is still on parole with Taeyong for the morning fight. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I didn't want to yell at you." He sighed, steadying his hands in the bathroom sink.

"Look, I think you only have two options now." Taeyong said, and the brunet stared at him. "You tell the truth to your parents, or you accept this marriage."

"Marriage? Do you notice how absurd this is?"

"So you better think fast, cause staying locked in this bathroom isn't an option."

Doyoung let out a shaky sigh, then took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Ok, let's get out..."

They left the bathroom together and all faces turned to them; Taeyong smiled gently and Doyoung swallowed the nervousness and forced a smile that didn't go too convincing, so his mother came to the two and pulled his son by the hand.

"Come, my dears." She led them to the middle of the hall, and Doyoung picked up one of the champagne glasses being handed out by the waiters. "Today is the happiest day of my life." She said smiling. "Today, my son Doyoung and my beloved son-in-law Taeyong are building their relationship." She turned to Doyoung, who practically drank the all the drink in a single swallow. "Doyoung. You know I've always tried to put you in the right path, but it's because... I'm your mother, and as a mother, it's my job to protect you. I understand that sometimes I'm a bit meddlesome, but all this is because I love you so much, being my only son, I just want success and love in your life." She hugged her son, who had to 'swallow' despair and smile.

Taeyong just watched them both, knowing that this is their only opportunity to end it, to speak in front of everyone that both of them faked this engagement so that Doyoung was free to do as he pleased with his life, but he remained silent , because deep down he's hoping that at some point, the brunet will fall in love for him.

"And you, Taeyong." She turned to the redhead, who smiled. "I always considered you as a son, because you are really special. You're kind, hardworking, deserving of all the good things that are going on in your life, and I'm sure next to my son, you're going to get a lot of things together." She said and the other hugged her tightly.

Deep down, really deep, hearing those words hurts Taeyong; He would love to be hearing those words if this engagement were real, it would be his biggest dream, but his relationship is a lie and the feeling that hits on his chest is a burden he is doomed to carry until someone occupies that place.

"Thank you, you're important to me too." The redhead smiled and she caressed his face in a maternal way.

"Say something to your fiancé, dear." Taeyong's mother spoke and there was a moment of silence in the hall, everyone eagerly awaiting his words, then he turned to the brunet and stared at him in silence.

Doyoung felt a flurry of emotions, he was afraid that Taeyong decided to end the farce here, but at the same time he was even more afraid of he using words he doesn't feel for him, that he tells lies to look perfect in front of others.

Taeyong felt pressured, but it's not difficult for him to open his heart, maybe this is the only chance he will have to be honest with Doyoung, so he decided to say everything he feels and maybe this way he can expel that feeling from himself.

"It's a bit ... awkward for me to say that to you in front of everyone, but... I like you since I was eight." The redhead smiled lightly, although they couldn't hear joy, it was more like a melancholy in his voice. "And I thought... That someone incredible like you would never look at me, I always wanted to be more than your friend, of course being your friend was enough for me, but... Having the opportunity to become your boyfriend was almost a dream come true." He said, staring at the ground for a few seconds. "And I thank you for liking someone like me, because I love you."

Doyoung felt his eyes go wet;

Hearing all this from the mouth of his best friend hit him hard, at the same time it warmed his chest, caused him the bigest guilt for not being able to reciprocate all those good feelings Lee Taeyong has for him. In fact, it's difficult to understand what he saw in himself, when Tae could have any young boy he wanted, marry a perfect and gentle person just like him. The brunet swallowed a sob, wiping a tear that tried to trickle down his cheek, which made his mother smile.

"It's normal feel emotional, dear." She whispered and he smiled lightly.

"I-I know, mom..."

The two exchanged glances and Taeyong couldn't stand for long, then stared at the floor and smiled as the mother kissed his cheek tenderly, wiping the lipstick mark off his face.

* * *

The party was awful and Doyoung thanked when it was finally over.

He and Taeyong decided to sleep in Doyoung's parents house, since it was closer to the party; Taeyong stayed in bed reading, but it seemed to the brunet that he was staring at the book without even read the words written on it, so he decided to leave the room and go to the kitchen for a snack, maybe to have a sandwich or something. He was preparing his lunch when he heard footsteps and smiled lightly when saw his mother, who always seems to know when he needs to talk, even though Doyoung has always hated her maternal sense.

"You should be sleeping at this time, the party was amazing."

"I was hungry." Doyoung replied and she smiled lightly, steadying herself on the counter.

"Look, dear ... I know you may have been upset with the surprise party, but..."

"It's not that, mom." Doyoung cut her off, and she arched a brow.

"Then what is? Has something happened that I don't know? "

"We fought today." The younger said gloomily, of course, telling her the reason of the discution isn't an option, but that doesn't mean he can't take advice from his mother. "And I said things... Stupid and think I ended up hurting him without realizing... I just don't know how to apologize, because it's not something that can be forgiven that easy."

"And I can know what you said?" She asked and he stayed in silence. "Ok, I got it, but ... I can assure you things work out, my dear. Me and your father fight all the time and we're married until now." She spoke and smiled, stroking his son's dark hair. "Go to him and apologize, Taeyong is a very considerate and kind young man, he will understand your motives."

"The problem is I don't know if I deserve to be forgiven."

"Is it serious like this?" She questioned and he nodded. "You betrayed him?"

"What? N-No..." He murmured, but then he remembered the various men he slept while pretending to be dating Taeyong. "I mean ... I don't know ... I don't know if that can be considered."

"Look, Doyoung. Life is very complicated, I know that you and I are very different, but I also know that at the same time we have similar temperaments. I've done a lot of bullshit with your father, he got mad at me several times, but in the end we always came back because could never get away from each other. We love each other, and this love we feel for each other is what has always solved things. "

The brunet gave a trembling sigh.

How to explain to his mother that there is love for only one side; Of course, he loves Taeyong, but it's a complicated kind of love, because at the beginning he thought he loved him just as his best friend, his brother, but now he no longer knows how to classify what he feels for the redhead and that's what scares him so much.

"It's just... I don't know... I'm not sure I love him, you know?"

Doyoung asked and she smiled lightly.

"Oh dear, you love."

"What?"

"I've never seen your eyes shine when you look at someone, or how you smile every time you see Taeyong approach... It's love. Loving someone can seem scary, I was also a... Free Spirit, just like you." She laughed with amusement. "And your father was calm and passionate, but do you want to know? I love this passionate man, he makes me happy every day and he gave me a beautiful son, what more could I ask for?"

She asked and Doyoung ended up laughing.

"It's going to be all right, babe. You'll know how to solve it. "

"I will?" Doyoung arched a brow.

"Yes, I'm sure." She blinked at her son, who smiled lightly. "I love you dear, sleep well."

"You too." The younger one smiled, so she took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed for the kitchen door, then Doyoung called her. "Mother?"

She turned her face and the younger had, once again, the chance to tell the truth to her, but could only smile a little.

"I love you too." That's all he said and she looked surprised, but smiled, going her way back to the bedroom.

The young man let out a heavy sigh, deciding to eat his sandwich and go to sleep at once.

* * *

Doyoung woke up early the next day, something that wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help himself.

At eight-thirty, his eyes were already open and attentive and he stayed in bed until he saw Taeyong's movement.

He turned and buried his face in the pillow, but he opened his eyes and looked surprised to see the brunet awake at this hour of the morning.

"Hi..." The younger one spoke softly and he ran his hand against his eyes.

"Good morning." He said and covered his mouth as he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight."

"And what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I've lost my sleep." Doyoung replied, and he raised an eyebrow. "I kept thinking while you were snoring..."

"I don't snore." Taeyong said offended and the younger laughed.

"You don't know, you wasn't awake." He said and he seemed to reflect, but he laughed at the end and that made Doyoung happy, since it means he doesn't hate him yet. "Seriously, I was thinking and... I think I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what? "Taeyong asked confused and he sighed.

"That you end up hating me."

"Ah? I will never hate you." The redhead said and he smiled lightly.

"Tae I'm an idiot... I.... I've never been good at anything... I've always been confused about my dreams and... When I found something I'm good at, my parents were against it." I said discouraged . "But you, you've always been on my side, endured my confusion, my outbreaks, and I've always been a terrible friend to you."

"You..."

"N-No, wait... Just listen to me, please." Doyoung asked, and he nodded slowly, smoothing his face into the pillow. "You are the most important person in my life, but I know that I have used you over and over again. I lied in your name, made you get me at night in places you would never go... And what did I do to you? I-I've always been an asshole..." He said in despair and Taeyong laughed nasally.

"You did a lot for me."

"That's a lie, what did I do for you?"

"You've always calmed me down. Okay, sometimes you really pissed me off, but... You helped me persist in my career and encouraged me to be who I am." He smiled lightly. "And even when I was at the height of anxiety, you would calm me down and encourage me to keep going."

Doyoung smiled lightly, then there was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, and the older nodded. "Of so many people, why did you fall in love with me?"

The question caught Taeyong by surprise, after all he thought that Doyoung didn't want to touch on that subject.

"I don't know... I think it was... Natural." Taeyong said and smiled lightly. "Like I said at the party... I saw you every day and I loved you. Not just because we were friends, I just... I saw what others didn't seem to notice, but I also knew that... You wouldn't look at me. "

"Why...?"  
"Because I've always been everything you've hated most ... in romantic terms." Taeyong laughed nasally. "So ... Yeah, I kept this secret, but I respect your feeling and I'm very happy and satisfied with your friendship, I don't want you to feel pressured or ... I don't know, pity."

"Sorry..."

"No need to apologize, you don't reject me on purpose, just don't ... Like me, simple as that." He spoke and shrugged.

"And what do we do now?" Doyoung asked confused. "Getting married doesn't seem the right thing to do ...."

"And it's not ... I think ... We can roll up a little more, try to rush your tasks, I have friends who know great galleries, maybe some of them like your work and you get other opportunities." Taeyong said and Doyoung smiled slightly, a little discouraged. "We're gonna find a way, as friends. As we have always been. "

_As we have always been_...

"Okay." Doyoung smiled and the redhead sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair, his bare back catching the younger's attention, but he preferred to be quiet. "Go back to bed, it's early." He grunted and the other shook his head.

"I'm going to make breakfast, your mother was so nice to let us stay here, so I'm going to reciprocate." Taeyong said and the younger rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, God you're so gratful and good." He said ironic and Taeyong slaped his arm lightly, which made him laugh.

At least they're as before, this already makes Doyoung feel less guilty.

* * *

A few weeks passed after the engagement party and peace began to reign in the apartment of Doyoung and Taeyong; The redhead began to take him to college every day before work and for the first time in years he began to realize that living with his best friend is not so bad.

With the passing of the weeks he began to slow down the parties, his outings with his friends, he only focused on creating new paintings since one of the redhead's friends promised to take a look at his work and evaluate to exhibit in his gallery in Seoul.

"Here, your paints." Jeno placed the bag on the studio table and stared at the brunet's painting, arching his eyebrow when saw the screen. "Wow."

He murmured, attentive to Doyoung's painting, of a man sitting on the bed on his back, a scenario that he is sure the brunet sees every morning when Taeyong gets out of bed.

"What? Is it bad?" He asked and the younger one shook his head.

"No! No, it's amazing, all you're paintings are amazing." Jeno smiled a little more. "Are you going to expose your art?"

"I dunno know, besides, it's not even guaranteed he'll like my work, but I'll do my best." He smiled lightly and the younger one nodded once more.

"It's really cool, I'm sure he'll love it... But... Is this Taeyong?"

Doyoung had to hold the screen when he nearly knocked it over, then stared at Jeno in shock.

"What?"

"It was just a question ..." The younger one said laughing.

"N-No, I mean... The inspiration came and I went out painting." He shrugged and the younger smiled excitedly. "Don't look at me with that face, okay?"

"What face? I only commented that, occasionally... Your painting looks like Taeyong." Jeno smiled and the older flushed. "How are you both? I mean, I've never seen you give up so many parties. "

"Oh I... I'm kind of tired." He shrugged. "Besides, if I don't focus on these paintings, I won't have anything to present to Tae's friend, I really need him to accept my work, it's going to be my entrance into the art world."

He smiled and Jeno did the same; Doyoung has always painted very well and he's sure that he has a bright future as an artist.

But Jeno is also afraid that this bright future will take Doyoung away of their lives.

"But you still haven't answered me, how are you both?"

"We... We're good, I guess." The older shrugged. "He's go's out with that Thai bitch sometimes, but ... I don't know, we're getting on very well, we're closer than before."

"And the wedding preparations?"

"I convinced my mom to wait for my graduation, she vowed she won't do any marriage party without my permission." Doyoung said and Jeno laughed nasally.

"And you still think the same?" He questioned and the other raised his eyebrow.

" _The same_?"

"Yeah, does the idea of marrying him keep scaring you? Cause... You look pretty in love, Do." Jeno said and the older let out a heavy sigh. "Hmm, that sounds like a 'yes' to me."

"I'm confused... I think ... I started seeing him with different eyes, but ... A relationship isn't an option." Doyoung said and Jeno stared at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't intend to stay here. When I graduate, I want to travel, I want to go to various countries to improve my art and ... And I know Tae has concrete plans to stay here, open his restaurant ... Even if we assumed something, it would have to end and ... I don't want to know what it would be like and then lose, you know? "

"Are you really going...?"

"I need to, Jeno." Doyoung smiled lightly. "If I don't go, I'll regret it."

"And if you don't date Tae, you'll regret it too."

"I know, but... I can still try when I get back, and the courses and galleries won't wait for me."

The younger didn't seem satisfied, but knows that arguing with Doyoung about it isn't recommended, because he is a dreaming artist and would sacrifice anything just to get where he wants. Jeno admires this, his talent, his persistence, but at the same time... He doesn't want to lose Doyoung, he is like his brother and he loves him.

"I'll miss you, hyung."

"Ah Jeno, calm down, it's still going to take a while." Doyoung hugged him tightly, almost choking him. "You'll get tired of me by then." He spoke and brushed his cheek on the top of the young man's head, who laughed.

Jeno is a very important person to Doyoung, he and Taeyong are two that he will never abandon.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it took me a long time to write this chapter, but I decided to do something more light this time!  
> Like the calm before the storm? Something like that.  
> KKKKKK, Hope you all like this chapter, I thought about doing a bigger chapter, but my anxiety didn't let me, so if you all want, maybe I'll do bigger chapters.  
> Bye bye! ♥

"So, how's it going with my son?" Doyoung's mother asked Taeyong, who went out for coffee with her since he's on lunch break in the restaurant.

"We're good, we're getting better now." He smiled and she returned cheerfully.

"That's great, dear. I mean... My son is so stubborn, but he likes you so much..." She said and the redhead smiled lightly, he knows it's not like that, but it's good to hear that. "But anyway, I didn't call you here to talk about Doyoung." She said and Taeyong looked at her curiously.

"Oh yes. What did you want to talk about? "

"I was going to hold this gift for the day of the wedding, but ... I think it's time you had your own restaurant." She handed a brown envelope to the younger man, who widened his eyes in surprise. "Here are the scriptures from your new restaurant, my husband and I reformed the place, it's perfect! It's our gift to you."

Taeyong was speechless, in the literal sense, because they are giving him the greatest gift of his life and yet all this situation he and Doyoung are now is based in a lie; This whole relationship that their parents believe is there, is actually a fake and no matter how grateful he is to receive this huge present, there is still a guilt that doesn't let him fully enjoy everything.

"Are you giving me a place to open my restaurant?"

"Yes dear. I set up the place for you, the kitchen is with the best equipment, but if you don't like the decoration or anything else just tell me and we change the furniture and ...-"

"Oh God, please, waite." Taeyong begged low and touched his hand. "I... I need to confess something and maybe you decide to get that envelope back." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about, son?" She asked, and he took a deep breath, looking down at the table.

Doyoung will hate him for this, but he can't stand it any longer.

"Me and your son never dated." Taeyong said and she stared at him in shock. "Your son... was terrified with the idea of you getting a husband for him, so he came to me and suggested that we fake this relationship, because he knew that if he was dating me and you and your husband would let us decided everything."

She didn't know how to react to these truths; She had always been a worried mother to Doyoung, but not because she found him unable to live alone, but becayse she always wanted the best for her boy.

And now he has the courage to lie this way? Involve Taeyong in that, who has always been a good boy?

"I can't believe this..."

"I... I-I'm so sorry." The redhead murmured in embarrassment. "I love your son, ma'am." He spoke and she stared at him. "I have loved Doyoung since I was eight years old, but we are water and oil, we are opposites and I never had the courage to confess my love for him, because I thought that your son would never look at me." He spoke and offered her a weak, embarrassed smile. "And when he came to me with this proposal, I thought that accepting this deal I would be able to ... To conquer Doyoung, to make him see that we are a good couple, that I can be... a nice guy for him."

She let out a heavy sigh, taking a sip of the wine.

"I understand, Tae. I know my son is difficult when he wants... And I... I appreciate your honesty."

"Look ... I know we let you down, but it's not all Doyoung's fault." The redhead spoke and she stared at him. "I participated, he ... he loves you, he seems to be closer to you... If you want to blame someone, blame me for accepting it." He pushed the envelope back onto the table. "I am very grateful for this, because you were the mother I didn't have, you gave me all the support I always needed... But I can't accept this gift, it's not fair."

"No, dear... I don't blame you, for a simple reason." She spoke and Taeyong stared at her in confusion. "You changed my son. Doyoung was... Very agitated and angry all the time, now he is happy, in love... I insist on what I said before, Tae. My son loves you, he's never been like this with anyone, so... You deserve this gift." She smiled and pushed the brown envelope back. "Because you're a great boy, you've always been hard-working and you've run after your dreams, you deserve it."

Taeyong bit his lower lip, lowering his gaze to the envelope, then she touched his hand fondly and he returned to face her.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, dear." She smiled. "I'm not going to lie ... I'm a little disappointed with Doyoung, but I believe things happen for a reason." She spoke up and stared at his son-in-law. "And if that lie brings my son to a happy life, then it's worth it." She said and smiled lightly. "Now... I want to ask you something."

"Feel free to ask whatever you want."

"Don't tell Do that you told me that." The request caught Taeyong by surprise and she chuckled. "It won't change much and my husband doesn't need to know this, I know you'll take good care of my son, so... Let's keep this between us."

Taeyong nodded, then she smiled again.

"I need to go, dear. Like I said, take a look in the restaurant and tell me if you like the decor, we can change whatever you want." She stroked the redhead's face with affection. "You're my second child and I wish the best for you both."

They both stood up and Taeyong hugged her tightly, grateful for all this support, although there is a part of him that doesn't think it's fair to accept this gift.

He took a deep breath, then his cell phone started ringing and he was surprised when he saw Johnny's name.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Tae! It's Johnny. "_

"Hi Johnny, dammit, it's been a long time."

_"Yeah, but as promised, I'm in town and I have time to see your fiancé's work!"_

"Really? Wow, thanks, when you can see us? "

_"I don't have time to go to your home today, but can we have coffee? There are a few more things I want to talk to you about."_ He said and Tae looked at the clock.

"We can have a coffee when I get out the restaurant."

_"Of course! See you later. "_

"Bye."

Taeyong hung up his cell phone after saying goodbye to his friend; Johnny is a close friend of his and Chittaphon, they were actually boyfriends and it was from the Thai that the redhead met John, but the two ended up fighting and break up, so after that he ended up having to see them separately.

His intuition says that this coffee is a way for him to try to approach Chittaphon again.

* * *

Doyoung was painting when the doorbell began to ring ceaselessly; He went to the door, opening it and faced Jeno and his purple colored eye.

"Jeno?" He gasped in surprise and the younger walked in uninvited.

"Jaemin punched me, look at this!" He pointed to his own face and Doyoung ended up holding back the laughter, which left the younger boy shocked by the audacity of him. "Are you laughing?"

"You must have done something stupid." Doyoung said with folded arms, and the other just sighed.

Jeno has always been Doyoung's little brother, but although he always helps him with all the things, when it comes to Jaemin he never believes a hundred per cent in Jeno's innocence; Jaemin is Jaehyun's younger brother and Doyoung has known him since he and Jeno started dating, yet the boy is very good and Jeno is a little slow when it comes to flirting and conquest.

That means people flirt with him and Jeno doesn't even notice, making most of the fights of the two being the brunet's fault.

"I ... I didn't do anything, okay? He had reasons to be mad at me, but I wasn't to blame!"Jeno said and the older motioned for him to sit, going to the refrigerator and taking an ice pack for the boy to put against the black eye.

"What happened?" Doyoung asked and Jeno let out a sigh.

"You know he doesn't like Renjun, but I had no choice when they put the boy to be my partner in college work." Jeno said and Doyoung raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't treat him badly just because Jaemin is jealous and ... Well, he was already angry in the classroom."

"And then what? How did his fist clash against your face? "

"Jaemin left before us because he finished it before and Renjun and I were last... I swear, I didn't do nothing! He was the first to kiss and I was out of reaction! I didn't know what to do and then... "

"Then Jaemin came in the room and saw you two." Doyoung finished and Jeno nodded, releasing a sound of pain as he pressed the ice pack to his eye. "Complicated Jeno, but still it's your fault."

"What?! You should stay on my side! "

"Sorry, but it's the truth, Renjun has been trying for a long time and you let it. One time or another this was going to happen." Doyoung shrugged and the younger one let out a frustrated sigh.

"I want to ask you something..." Jeno spoke and the older stared at him.

"Hm? Go on."

"Can I stay here until he forgives me?" He asked and Doyoung blinked in surprise. "He won't let me in our room."

Jeno and Jaemin share the room in the college republic, which means that while he is angry with his boyfriend, he has nowhere to stay.

Doyoung sighed, nodding.

"Of course Jeno, but you're going to sleep on the sofa because we don't have extra bedrooms."

"It's great for me, thank you." He said, and the older put his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh Jeno... You still have a lot to learn." Doyoung said and the other muttered something he didn't hear.

Maybe talking to Jaemin is the best option.

* * *

"How are you? It's been a while since we've spoken to each other." Johnny asked, and Taeyong took a sip of the coffee, smiling lightly.

"Oh, so many things have happened that if I tell you everything, I'll stay until tomorrow night talking." The redhead answered and he chuckled. "What about you? When did you get back from Chicago? "

"A week ago, but I was out of town seeing the work of other artists, but now I'm going to give myself the right to take a vacation, maybe two weeks. And of course see the work of your fiancé." The brunet smiled excitedly. "It's weird to be back, when I left this place I thought I'd never go back."

"You came out really depressed."

"Yeah..."

"Come on, tell me."

"What?"

"You called me here to hear about Chittaphon, didn't you?" Taeyong asked and the other smiled embarrassed.

"Was it so obvious?"

"Enough." Taeyong laughed nasally.

"How is he?"

"Well ... Look, he's ok, I've been dating him lately." Taeyong preferred to talk, after all keeping secrets has only made his life quite complicated. "But ... It's nothing serious, okay? And besides, I feel like he still likes you. "

"Oh... I understand, I mean, he was single." Johnny said and the redhead smiled lightly.

"My bad..."

"No, no! It's all right, but... Is he single now? "

"Yes. Going out with some people, but nothing serious. "Taeyong replied.

"And do I have chances? I mean... I still like him and I was a jerk, I didn't respect the time that Chittaphon needed and ... Well, wanted to at least resume our friendship." Johnny spoke and Taeyong smiled lightly.

"Well, he still likes you, like I said. So... Yeah, I think you have chances. Just don't be a coward, no matter how scary Ten is, I think you'll have to insist. "

"I will, you can be sure." Johnny smiled excitedly.

Maybe Taeyong and Chittaphon aren't meant to be together and whatever the redhead wants, is the best for him.

* * *

"Why is Jeno sleeping on our sofa?" Taeyong asked as he entered the room; He told Doyoung that he would be late, since would go out to dinner with Johnny and Jaehyun, but when got home he saw that Jeno was sleeping in his house.

"Jaemin caught Renjun kissing him, got angry, punched Jeno's face and sent him out of the dormitory."

"Wow." Taeyong said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, so he came back to his favorite hyung."

Taeyong stared at Doyoung in silence as he stripped down to wear his pajamas; It's difficult for him see him every day like this, to be tempted to touch him and hear him moan like that day on the trip; Still, he preferred to give up all these attempts, since he decided to put the friendship that unites them first.

"Yeah, he'll always run to you." Taeyong laughed nasally and lay on the bed. "Oh, I have great news." He smiled and Doyoung looked at him curiously. "Remember my friend who owns the art gallery?" He asked and the brunet waved excitedly. "He's the guy who went eat with me and Jae. He said he'll come and see your work tomorrow night."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I talked to him and he promised see your work with professional eyes, if he doesn't enjoy your work he'll say it, but I'm sure he's going to love it because your art us amazing."

Doyoung let out an excited sound, running up to the redhead and hugging him tightly, to the point of knocking him onto the bed with his body on top.

"Thank you Tae! My God! I'm so happy!" He said and the redhead laughed, patting his back.

"No problem, thank Johnny when he likes your job, not me. I just simplified the contact." He smiled and Doyoung stared at him, their faces so close that their breaths merged.

"Can I ask you something?" The brunet questioned and the other nodded. "You ... And the Thai bitch... I mean, your little friend Chittaphon. Are you together?" He asked and Taeyong blinked in surprise.

"What? Me and Ten? "

"Yeah."

"No... No, we're good friends, but I think he realized he deserves someone better who is capable of loving him as he deserves." Taeyong nodded sincerely and the younger swallowed.

"You broke up with him because of me...?"

"No, I mean... I realized it's no use trying to use someone as a substitute."

"You still like me?" Doyoung asked and the redhead considered the idea of lying, but he's tired of it, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I like it, but... Don't feel pressured, it's something mine, okay?"

Doyoung felt an uncomfortable tightness in his chest, after all he began to see Tae with other eyes since they started to live together in the apartment after the engagement. And he wants to, he wants to be in this relationship, but he can't until he knows the outcome of Johnny's evaluation of his paintings.

If he likes it, maybe he can exhibit in Chicago and if he stays there he'll have more opportunities than in Korea.

But staying there, even if it's just an assumption, means he has to stay away from his family, from Jeno and also Taeyong, the man who showed the boy that loving someone might not be so bad.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked quietly and the brunet came out from above, sitting on the bed next to him and then hugging his knees against his chest, which made the redhead sit too.

"I wanted to... take this seriously..."

"What?"

"This... Relationship," Doyoung muttered and this caught Taeyong by surprise. "I... I started to see you different from before and it scares me, Tae... Because I've never felt this before." He murmured and the older thoght that this may be one of the many dreams he already had. "But I'm afraid..."

The redhead stared at him in silence, taking his hand to the nape of Doyoung's neck and stroking it lightly, which gradually relaxed Doyoung.

"You know... That I love you." The older spoke and the other stared at him. "And I understand you, you have dreams, dreams you want to accomplish and for that you need to make sacrifices." He smiled lightly. "And I accept to be one of these _things_ you need to sacrifice." He spoke and when the younger tried to interrupt him, Taeyong didn't allow it. "I'm honored to... know what you feel for me, but I don't want you to feel pressured, I want you to be calm and if opportunities show up you have to take advantage."

Doyoung's brown eyes filled with tears and he felt silly and ridiculous for almost crying in this situation, but a lot of feelings began to overflow and as much as he hates feeling weak, he also feels safe for showing this weakness with the person who trusts most in life.

The older man pulled him into a half-embrace, kissing the corner of his face with affection.

"We'd better get some sleep." He said, and the younger nodded, wiping his face quickly before slipping under the covers beside the redhead.

Doyoung nestled against Taeyong without saying a word and the elder thought of saying something, but it would ruin the moment, then hugged him back and sighed softly, falling asleep with the light, sweet scent of the other's shampoo.

* * *

"Here Jeno." Taeyong put the boy's breakfast in front of him on the table. "Your eye is better today."

"Thanks... Sorry for troubling you."

"You don't bother us, Jeno." Doyoung smiled lightly, serving himself as well. "I just think you have to apologize to your boyfriend."

"And how I do it? He ignores my messages, refuses my calls, I call up to Jaehyun hyung, but he says that Jaemin don't want him to tell me how he is. "

"Wow, the boy is hardcore." Taeyong chuckled, but Jeno sighed.

"I know I screwed up, but how can I get the forgiveness of someone who doesn't even want to see me?!"

"You have to be keep trying." Doyoung shrugged and took a sip of the juice, then his cell phone started ringing and when he picked it up he saw that it was his mother's. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Go on." Taeyong smiled lightly, then the two waited for Doyoung to retire and when he did, Jeno turned to Taeyong.

"Tae, help me, what do I do? How do you proceed when Doyoung fights with you? "

"You crawl and apologize." Taeyong replied simply, and Jeno arched a brow. "Jeno, you have to learn the rule of tough boys like Doyoung and Jaemin. When they fight with you, they are always right, even when you are right, they will hardly accept that they are wrong, so you go and ask for forgiveness. "

"Even if you're right?"

"Yes, it is the law of nature, they are stronger. If you can't against them, join them." The redhead smiled and the boy sighed. "Look, I'll pick you up from college after my work and we'll go to the mall quickly, you get a gift for Jaemin, and make your best speech of forgiveness, and I'm sure it'll work out."

"Hyung... You are admirable..." Jeno said and Taeyong laughed. "Cause, as much as I love Doyoung hyung, he's pretty angry sometimes and... It must be difficult to live with him 24 hours a day."

"A little, but if it wasn't that hard, it wouldn't be fun." Taeyong said and the younger laughed with amusement, just in time for Doyoung to go back into the kitchen.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about Jaemin." Taeyong nodded slowly and the other cast suspicious glances at the younger, but he smiled.

"I will pretend to believe."

"Believe me, Hyung. It's the reality. "Jeno nodded and the older laughed, squeezing the boy's cheek as Taeyong just stared at the scene.

 


	10. X

"So, how do I look?" Doyoung questioned, taking so many laps in front of the mirror that Taeyong don't know how he still didn't get dizzy.

"You look beautiful, relax. Besides, Johnny's a normal guy, you don't have to worry about your clothes because he can get in here wearing t-shirt and sweatpants." The redhead laughed and the younger sighed, closing the closet doors and going to sit next to Taeyong. "He'll love your art."

"You say that because it's mine."

"No, I tell you cause your canvases are beautiful. They are expressive, I've been to Johnny's gallery and it's the kind of art he values a lot." He said and the younger sighed, but deep down Tae noticed that, despite his nervousness and anxiety, Doyoung don't look so happy as should be.

"Well, if he don't like it, I think I can find something in the country." He said and Taeyong stared at him, noticing the doubt in his eyes. "Yeah, I mean ... it's not the end of the world, right?"

"Yeah, but it's a great opportunity." Taeyong said and he sighed, then put his arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him into a half-embrace, as he always does when Doyoung is sad or angry. "I have to tell you something, but it need to stay between us, okay?" He asked and the younger stared at him confused, waving. "I talked to your mother. About us... About our agreement."

Doyoung's eyes widened, turning right to him.

"You what?!"

"She showed up at the restaurant with a paperwork giving me a place to open my own restaurant. I couldn't go on with this, Do. Not when she gave me something so valuable and thought so much about me."

Doyoung let out a shaky sigh.

"And... How did she react?"

"She reacted well. I mean, she was quite shocked, but then she accepted. Said that even though we lied, it worked and soothed you and... she said you loved me." He spoke and laughed a little awkwardly. "What I don't know if it's true, but ... Regardless, she thinks we're doing well to each other and that the lie had a small weight close to everything."

Doyoung sighed and seemed to think; His mother had always been very caring and loving, she respected all his rebellious phases and even when his father screamed and fought, she stood beside him and tried to solve his problem. Lying was wrong, but it was his only chance and... Well, he doesn't want his mother to be upset.

"I'll talk to her." Doyoung said and Taeyong nodded slowly. "But there's one thing that... I think she was right." He said and Taeyong stared at him.

"What?"

"That..."

The two were interrupted by the bell, and Doyoung let out a low sigh, shaking his head.

"It must be Johnny, but... Talk first," Taeyong said anxiously, but the brunett shook his head once more.

"No, n-no. Go open the door, I'll fix my hair." Doyoung stood up quickly and the redhead just let out a low sigh.

He waited for him to enter the bathroom, whining.

"Damn..."

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable; Taeyong prepared his best dishes and was a little lost when Johnny and Doyoung began to talk about arts and famous painters, but seeing the lively smile on the lips of the brunet made it all worthwhile and when the long awaited moment arrived, the redhead just pressed Doyoung's shoulder for him to feel confident.

"Look, I-I don't know if my work will please, but I want to ask you to be sincere, don't say you liked it just for being a friend of Taeyong." Doyoung asked and Johnny laughed.

"Relax, I'll tell you everything you need to know about your job." He said and Taeyong chose to stay in the kitchen to don't disturb.

Johnny walked into the studio accompanied by Doyoung and saw all the canvasses that the younger exposed on one of the tables; The brunet was silent as Johnny analyzed his paintings, one part of him desperately wanting him to approve his work, while the other is terrified at the thought of having to leave the country and abandon his family and friends.

He was silent all the time and after a few minutes Johnny turned to Doyoung.

"Your canvasses are amazing." he said and the brunet gasped. "You know, when Tae told me about you, I admit that I thought he was beeing too positive, because he really like you, but it's incredible... I loved it, especially that one." He pointed to the canvas where Doyoung painted Taeyong , the painting that Jeno said remember Tae, because yes it was the redhead that the young was painting. "Your work is the kind of art I would love to have in my gallery in Chicago."

Hearing these words left Doyoung in a conflict of feelings; He was amazed to receive so much praise from someone who clearly understands art, but the other part left him worried that he really had to leave.

"I-I don't know what to say, but I'm really happy." Doyoung said and Johnny laughed. "But... How it would be?"

"Tae said you're finishing college right?" Johnny asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, there's only one month left."

"Perfect, my next exhibition is next month, the time you graduate. I like the artists to talk about their arts, to explain what they felt by painting them and these things, so... It would be nice if you traveled to Chicago and spent some time there until the it's all over. My gallery isn't the most famous, but there are a lot of great critics who can lift your career and Chicago has great opportunities too. "

Doyoung felt his hands sweat and he squeezed them hard.

This is the opportunity he has waited his whole life for, the opportunity with which he has dreamed.

_Freedom_ , that word sounded so good to his ears. To be able to live away from his parents' rules, to know new countries and to travel the world, but now... Now that word doesn't seem as incredible as before.

"This is... amazing." Doyoung smirked and Johnny laughed.

"You have time, if you don't want to go to Chicago I can expose your paintings in the same way, but it would be an interesting experience for your work." He spoke and the younger swallowed an anguished sigh, waving a smile.

"Thank you, Johnny."

"No way, I know how hard it is, but you have talent and you can count on me."

Doyoung nodded once more, staring at the canvas he had painted of Taeyong in silence for a few seconds.

Is this the opportunity he's waited for so long, that's going to make him happy?

* * *

"So he liked it?" Taeyong asked as he wipes his hair with the towel.

"He loved it, I'm happy, I mean... He really seemed to like it, so... Yeah, I'm so happy." Doyoung replied, even though his voice was a bit morbid. "Johnny said I should go to Chicago with him to talk about my work and that it would be interesting for my career to stay there until the end of it. I mean, he's going to introduce me to some contacts and also show me where I can do some courses. "

The redhead smiled, a little divided, but no less pleased that Doyoung's work is being recognized; He is incredible, talented and deserves all these opportunities for his effort, although the idea of being away from him is difficult for Taeyong.

"That's great, Do. I'm happy for you." He spoke sincerely and put the towel in the bathroom, running his hand over the his messy hair. "When you go?"

"After I graduate. In a month." He replied and Taeyong sat down beside him on the bed. "But it's... weird." He said and he raised his eyebrow.

"What is wierd?"

"I'm not happy. I mean ... It's a strange feeling, I should be jumping and screaming with joy at finally being able to leave the country and have real opportunities, but... I don't feel like it." He said confused and the older smiled lightly, stroking the dark hair of Doyoung with affection and that made him face the redhead. "I'm scared..." He said low, so low that Taeyong had to read the movement of his lips. "Of being alone."

"You're not alone," Taeyong said and touched Doyoung's forehead with his, to breathe the same oxygen as he. "I'm with you, wherever you are."

"I know you can't go with me, even more now with the restaurant."

"Yeah, that's true, but even here I'm still with you." He stared at him closely and smiled. "You can count on me, with Jeno, with your parents... With everyone."

He stared at Taeyong in silence for a few seconds, lost in the immensity of those brown eyes, then brought his hand to his face in a light touch and pressed his lips to the redhead. It was a calm kiss and full of affection, the younger felt his chest warm from the feeling of kissing someone he loves; in all his life he never knew what it is to truly love and for the first time he's experiencing it.

The two drew back a little as the air began to fade, and Doyoung whispered.

"I love you." He spoke quietly and Taeyong's eyes widened, not waiting for it.

"What?" He asked and the brunet giggled uneasily.

"I love you, idiot." He replied with a smile. "Really, not just like... as a friend."

Hearing these words made Taeyong blink a few times and it took a few seconds until he realized what was happening; Kim Doyoung is saying that he loves him and this is something he imagined only in his fantasies, but here they are, together, even after so many problems that they faced to get here.

"Are you going to stare at me with that face forever? I'm starting to feel silly." Doyoung laughed and Taeyong laughed more.

"N-No, sorry, I was kinda shocked." He said with a laugh and Doyoung slapped him, then the redhead approached again. "I love you, too." He spoke softly, pushing the brunet until he lay down on the bed and Taeyong managed to fill the space between his legs. "It's going to be all right, okay?"

Doyoung nodded, looking at him a little anxiously, because the last time they had sex they were both drunk and frankly he doesn't remember everything that happened, but now they are sober and as much as he wants it with Taeyong, he feels a little nervous about failing to meet his expectations.

The brunet decided to stop all this worry and pull Taeyong for another kiss, not so calmer than before, but no less delicious. Doyoung moaned against Taeyong's mouth as he felt the redhead's tongue against his, exploring his mouth and drawing all his breath away.

Taeyong backed away a little, lowering the kisses to Doyoung's neck and when he squeezed his shoulders tightly he stared at him.

"You... want this?" Taeyong asked quietly and the brunet nodded slowly.

"Yeah... I want." He replied and sighed as received a light bite on his neck, followed by a tender kiss in the same spot. "Last time... I was a jerk to you and ... I want to make up for it."

"You don't have to make up for anything."

"But I want it, because it was good, but I managed to ruin everything by talking shit and now... Now I want to show you how much I care about you."

Taeyong stared at him again, smiling a little more and waving.

Being able to stay with Doyoung is all he wants most in this world.

* * *

Johnny stared at the door in silence, not knowing if Chittaphon wants to receive him after everything that happened between the two, but if he returns to Chicago without trying to solve this situation he won't be able to move on. He pressed the apartment bell and took a deep breath, okay, it's late, but Jaehyun was sure that at this time Ten is always awake so maybe he will be able to see him.

The brunet brought flowers and chocolate, even being a bit of a cliche, that was always his style and when the door opened he felt like he was going to faint or something.

Chittaphon's eyes widened as he ran into Johnny; He thought he wouldn't see him again and the younger didn't know how to react at first, he stood there watching John in silence as he grew bold enough to speak.

"I know... It's been a long time since we've met, but... Can I come in?"

Ten holded door knob tightly, but he opened the door and let Johnny in, then leaned against the door.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Well, that's obvious considering you came to my apartment." Ten folded his arms and the older man felt silly for the stupid response. "I didn't even know you was in town."

"Yeah, I... I came to see the work of Tae's fiancé."

"Ugh, that rich slut." Chittaphon rolled his eyes and Johnny arched a brow.

"Uh... Yeah, but ... I thought I'd come to see you. Honestly Ten, I miss you." Johnny said and Chittaphon looked away. "I know I was an idiot with you, but ... I miss our conversations, the hours we spent together. So I thought ... Maybe we could at least resume our friendship. "

Chittaphon glared at him, not believing it; Johnny was his best friend for a long time, the two always had a lot in common and started to have sex without compromise, because Ten was always afraid to take any serious commitment and screw things up. But even Johnny knew this, he still pressed him, had bouts of jealousy, wanted to be possessive with him and in the deep down Ten liked that because he felt important, but also hated to feel trapped.

And he thought that ending with Johnny would good to everyone, but in fact he missed the brunet a lot.

"I brought... Chocolate and flowers, I know it's tacky, but ..."

"Give it to me." Ten took the chocolate box from his hands and Johnny set the flowers on the coffee table in front of the sofa, sitting on it and smiling as the young man opened the box and began to eat the candy. "Are you going to stay in the city for how long?"

"Some days, I want to review all my friends and also take a look at other jobs."

"How's your gallery?"

"Good, I mean .. It's going well and I'm pretty happy ... But I don't know, there's something missing..."

Chittaphon glanced at him.

"You're missing," Johnny said and the Thai sighned low.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop it." He whispered and sighed. "You're gonna leave, so why try again? Why did you come here if in a few days you're going back to Chicago? "

Johnny sighed, then stepped a little closer and looked at Chittaphon closely.

"I came here because... I miss you, Ten. I know I was an asshole with you, who pressed you in the wrong ways and I want to apologize for it. I love you, I still love you and if you gave me just one more chance to prove that... That I can make it work, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to do that."

Chittaphon stared at him seriously, leaving the chocolates aside, then stared at Johnny again.

"I have a friend who opened a dance school and he's looking for a good teacher, you're amazing, Ten. I said I'd talk to you to see if you're interested and... I know you're fluent in English, it would be a good opportunity. "

"Going to Chicago with you?"

"No, just go to Chicago. If you don't want to see me I understand, but it's a good opportunity for you. "

Ten stared at him in silence, not knowing what to think.

"What do you think?"

"I'll go." Chittaphon replied and Johnny smiled.

"Good, Ten. I'm happy." He smiled and the Thai settled on the couch until he climbed into Johnny's lap, one leg on either side of his hip and he gasped in surprise.

"Wha-..."

"Shut up, don't say anything, you're going to ruin everything." Chittaphon replied and kissed Johnny before he could say anything to ruin the moment.

* * *

A few days passed and Doyoung decided to take advantage of the afternoon's leisure to go see his parents, after all he didn't have time to go talk to his mother after all what happened and he wants to tell her personally the news.

"Hi honey." She hugged him tightly, filling his face with kisses and Doyoung laughed.

"Hi, Mom, sorry for the delay to come and see you, I had a lot of things to do these days." He spoke and she nodded, they sat down in the living room and he wondered if he should approach the subject of the fake engagement first. "I have many things to tell."

"Then talk! Don't let me curious." She smiled excitedly.

"Well... Do you remember that Tae's friend who owns the gallery? He saw my work and loved it!" Doyoung said, laughing as she let out a surprised sound and laughed excitedly, hugging him tightly, a reaction he would never have expected from his mother a few months before all this mess started.

"Really?! This is incredible, Doyoung! I'm very proud of you, dear. "

"Yeah, thanks Mom... I'm happy too." He laughed softly and pulled away again. "But things can't be perfect ... I'm have to go to Chicago after I graduate." He murmured and she blinked in surprise, but she smiled lightly. "I'll be spending some time there until the end of the exhibition and... Well, I plan to take some courses too."

"So you and Taeyong won't... marry?" Mrs. Kim asked, and he thought for a few seconds, taking a deep breath.

"No mom, actually... Even if I stayed here, I don't know if it was going to happen." Doyoung whispered, half discouraged, creating enough courage to open up. "Tae confessed that you spoke to him. And ... Even though he asked me not to tell you, I need to explain how everything happened and that ... It wasn't his fault. "

She smiled proudly, not only because Doyoung is doing well in life, but because he was brave enough to take responsibility for his own actions, something she had never imagined in her entire life that would happen some day; Her son had always been a spoiled child and she never seen any major problems with this when they'd always been so close, but it bothered that Doyoung always wanted to get rid of trouble at any cost.

  
He's matured and that makes Mrs. Kim really proud.

"Go on, dear."

"I always wanted my freedom, not that you wouldn't let me do what I wanted, but I wanted to be able to make my own decisions, even if they were stupid." Doyoung looked away a little embarrassed. "But I've always been sure that I would never have big problems because Tae always got me out of them and I feel like a jerk because I used him so many times in order to get out of my problems when I should have taken responsibility from their. This agreement was ... It was the way I thought of getting my freedom without having to accept my mistakes and all the bullshit I did with you and Dad. "

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Doyoung." She smiled and stroked his son's cheek. "And I understand, because at your age I was the same. I was against everything my parents said and I married your father without their permission. "She laughed then. "We are more alike than you think and your grandmother often says that your personality being like mine is karma so I can see how she suffered with me."

They both laughed with amusement, and she took the son's hands.

"I'm so proud of you, but it's over, dear. All this served for you to mature and that's all that matters, besides, I see how your eyes shine when you talk about Tae. "

"I love him." Doyoung admitted, and she widened her eyes. "I discovered that too." He laughed awkwardly. "I don't know, I mean... I know he can't accompany me with the restaurant being open and I'm happy for him, he always wanted it, you have to see how excited he is preparing everything for opening tonight." The brunnet smiled. "I'm afraid to leave and... Lose him."

"Taeyong loves you, dear. He'll stay with you wherever you are... I'm sure even this distance won't take you away." She smiled a little more.

"What if does?"

"Then you come back and chase after the lost time. Life opportunities don't always show up, Do; I'm so proud of you, but I think you have to go to Chicago. "

Doyoung stared at her in doubt, still surprised to get so much support from his mother, but this is the most important person in his life and he's sure that her support is sincere.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome, baby. You have to fly alone to see what life is like and when you find your place in the world, nothing and no one will stop you from progressing." She smiled and kissed the young man's forehead for a long time. "I love you, you count on me and your dad and we're going to watch you in Chicago." She laughed with amusement. "I want to see my baby's paintings exposed and praised by everyone." She spoke with a dreamy look and Doyoung laughed.

"Oh God, please mom, stop."

"It's my job baby, it's my maternity right." She smiled and hugged the boy tightly. "Now we are going to buy clothes to go to the opening of Taeyong's restaurant. I'm sure we'll eat a lot tonight. "

"I've tasted some of the dishes on the menu and you can be sure they're all delicious." Doyoung laughed with amusement.

Never in his life he imaginated that he would be getting on so well with his mother, but it is good to have such a complicity.

She's the most special person in his life and having her aproving is more important that anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, after so many time I'm back and hope you all like this chapter.   
> I really thought in put a sex scene in this chapter, but I wasn't feeling confident, so I decided to cut the scene, since my english isn't that good yet and I was afraid of being bad.  
> I couldn't let Ten alone when he is one of my babies, so I decided to put a cute scene between he and Johnny to let a happy ending for him.   
> Well, it's not like this is really the end yet, but I had to let them together!   
> Hope you all like this chapter and I promise to do a bigger one in next.  
> Bye bye! <3


End file.
